EXO
by Cezzie Xonesotic
Summary: Seorang teman baru telah ditemukan. Chapter 3 update! RnR please
1. Chapter 1

**E-X-O**

**Cezzie Xonesotic**

**Cast : **EXO members, TVXQ members and many more

**Pair : **I have not thinking about it

**Genre : **Yaoi, romance and friendship

**Disclaimer : **Tokoh di dalam fiksi bukan milik author, author hanya memiliki hak penuh pada plot cerita

**E.X.O**

Anak kecil berusia tujuh tahun itu berlari kecil menaiki sebuah bukit. Rambutnya yang berwarna pirang keemasan berloncatan kecil seiring dengan langkah mungilnya. Anak lelaki berkulit putih itu berhenti ketika matanya menemukan bunga yang tumbuh di semak-semak. Ia mencabut beberapa tangkai bunga dan merangkainya dengan sebuah tali, kemudian ia melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Langkahnya terhenti di hadapan sebuah gundukan tanah dengan kayu pendek menancap di salah satu ujung gundukan tersebut. Gundukan tanah yang merupakan sebuah makam tersebut terletak di bawah pohon rindang, menjadikan suasana di sana begitu sejuk. "Mommy..." Anak laki-laki itu tersenyum miris. Ia melangkah mendekati makam yang merupakan makam ibunya, diletakkannya bunga yang telah ia rangkai.

"Aku merindukanmu," ujarnya pelan. Anak itu berjongkok di samping makam ibunya, tangannya yang mungil mengambil beberapa helai daun di atas makam ibunya dan membuangnya. "Mommy, bagaimana di surga?" Ia bergumam seolah berbicara dengan ibunya, "Pasti menyenangkan yaa? Tidak seperti di sini..." Bola matanya bergulir menatap garis kebiruan di kakinya. Ibu tirinya memukul di sana dengan gagang sapu. "Apa salahku, Mom? Kenapa ibu tiriku dan orang-orang lainnya membenciku?"

Anak laki-laki itu mengubah posisinya dari jongkok menjadi duduk, kedua kakinya ia tarik dan ia peluk erat. Matanya terus menatap makam ibunya, seolah ia tengah melihat wajah ibunya. Wajah yang tidak pernah ia lihat, kecuali dari foto. Menit berikutnya ia menghela napas. Anak itu masih ingin berlama-lama di dekat –makam- ibunya, namun jika ia melakukannya maka ibu tirinya akan memukulnya lagi. "Aku harus pulang, Mom." Ia berdiri dan membersihkan celana bagian belakang yang terkena tanah. Dan dengan langkah tidak rela, anak kecil itu berlari pergi.

"DARI MANA SAJA KAU!" Bentakan kembali anak itu terima begitu ia sampai di rumahnya. Anak itu menatap takut-takut pada ibu tirinya yang gemuk itu. Tampak sebuah gagang sapu di genggaman ibu tirinya. Gagang sapu itu telah mengenal begitu banyak bagian tubuh anak itu. "JAWAB AKU, KRIS!"

Ya, anak itu bernama Kris. Lengkapnya Kris Wu atau Wu Yifan. Jika kalian melihat rambut pirangnya, kalian pasti mengira bahwa ia keturunan Eropa. Namun hal itu sangat tidak tepat, Kris adalah orang China. Ayah dan ibunya orang China. Lantas kenapa rambutnya pirang? Itu adalah suatu bagian yang spesial dari Kris. "A-aku habis mengunjungi makam mommy," jawab Kris terbata.

"Hah?! Untuk apa kau mengunjungi wanita jalang yang sudah mati itu?"

"MOMMY-KU BUKAN WANITA JALANG!" Kris berteriak. Kesal karena wanita gemuk itu seenaknya menghina mommy-nya. Dan sebagai akibat dari teriakan itu, ibu tiri Kris memukul wajahnya dengan gagang sapu.

'Brukk!'

Sontak tubuh kecil itu terhempas ke lantai. Pipinya terasa sakit dan berdenyut. Kris bisa merasakan sensasi asin-besi di mulutnya. Ia meludah ke lantai dan terlihat darah di sana. "Yah! Kau menjijikkan!" Wanita gemuk itu berseru kesal melihat Kris meludah pada lantai, segera ia angkat gagang sapunya dan menghempaskannya pada pinggang Kris. Kris mengerang kesakitan namun wanita itu memukulnya lagi dan lagi.

"Mommy, kau buang-buang waktu dengan memukuli anak setan itu." Eric, laki-laki berambut cokelat itu merupakan kakak tiri Kris. Dan sama seperti ibunya, ia juga membenci Kris. Namun tidak hanya mereka, Brenda, adik Eric, juga sama benci padanya. Ah... Kris melupakan sesuatu. Satu desa ini membencinya. Mereka membencinya karena Kris berbeda dari manusia normal.

"Yeah mommy, kenapa tidak kau bunuh saja anak itu lalu berikan dagingnya pada anjing kita," timpal Brenda, "Dasar anak setan!"

Kris hanya diam. Dan terpuruk. Di tempatnya berbaring ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain menerima kekerasan fisik dan mental dari orang-orang yang berstatus sebagai keluarganya. Anak Setan. Ya, itu julukannya dan julukan itu bukan tanpa alasan. Percaya atau tidak, Kris mampu mengeluarkan api dari tangan atau jari-jarinya. Api yang ia keluarkan terkadang kecil namun terkadang juga besar. Dan Kris tidak mampu mengendalikan apinya tersebut sehingga tidak jarang anak-anak yang bermain dengannya terkena luka bakar. Itulah mengapa Kris dibenci oleh penduduk lain. Dan itu mungkin menjadi penyebab mengapa rambut Kris berwarna keemasan.

"Aku yakin ibunya yang pelacur itu bercinta dengan setan," ejek Brenda dan kemudian ia tertawa keras.

Tubuh Kris menegang. Tidak. Tidak. Jangan hina ibunya. Siapapun boleh memukul atau menghina Kris, tapi jangan hina ibunya.

"Ou... Wanita yang sangat menjijikkan." Ibu tiri Kris menimpali dan kemudian ia tertawa bersama kedua anaknya.

"Ibunya pelacur dan anaknya setan. Kombinasi yang sangat menarik." Eric tertawa keras. Sangat keras hingga membuatnya rahangnya hampir putus.

Sekujur tubuh Kris terasa memanas. Sangat panas seolah ia dibakar. Tunggu... Dibakar? Kris membulatkan matanya saat ia mendapati asap tipis menguar dari sela-sela jarinya. 'J-jangan lagi...' batin Kris. Kris berusaha bangun, ia harus pergi atau sesuatu akan terbakar. Kris tidak mau melukai orang lagi.

"Kau mau kemana!" seru Eric ketika melihat Kris mencoba pergi. Ia menarik bahu Kris dan selanjutnya ia berteriak keras. Kris menoleh dan betapa ia terkejut melihat tangan Eric terbakar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Setan!" pekik ibu tiri Kris. Wanita itu tampak panik, sementara Brenda berlari ke kamar mandi dan kembali dengan semangkuk air. Gadis itu menyiramkan air ke tangan saudaranya, namun api itu tidak padam.

"Hentikan apinya! Hentikan apinya!" Brenda memekik bersama ibunya, sementara Eric berteriak seperti orang tidak waras. Tangannya terbakar dan api di tangannya perlahan membesar. Kris menatapnya dengan raut terkejut sekaligus takut. Belum habis rasa terkejutnya, kembali Kris dikejutkan saat ia melihat api menjalar dari tempatnya duduk ke arah keluarga tirinya.

"Kyaaa...!" Brenda menjerit. Api itu membakar kakinya dan terus menjalar ke atas. Tidak sampai di situ, mendadak kaki ibu tiri Kris pun ikut terbakar. Orang-orang itu berteriak bagai kesurupan. Kris mulai menangis. Sungguh, demi apapun ia tidak ingin melukai orang lain. Tapi apa yang bisa Kris lakukan? Ia tidak tahu bagaimana api itu bisa muncul, apalagi memadamkan api tersebut.

"Tidak... Tidak..." bisik Kris lirih, "TIDAK! KUMOHON HENTIKAN!" Kris berteriak. Namun apinya sama sekali tidak padam, justru membesar dan mulai menjalar ke benda di sekelilingnya. Kris hanya mampu terduduk, terdiam dan menangis. Keluarga tirinya kini terbakar tepat di hadapannya, demikian pula dengan perabotan sekitar. Rumah itu kini terbakar. Namun anehnya meskipun merasa panas dari api tersebut, Kris sama sekali tidak terganggu.

"Hiks... Hiks..." Kris menangis. Menatap tiga manusia yang telah hangus di hadapannya, sementara api kian membesar. Dan Kris tidak mampu lagi bertahan. Rasa bersalah sekaligus takut menyelimutinya. Perlahan ia kehilangan kesadaran dan tubuhnya terkulai lemas. Tampak kobaran api melingkupi sekeliling tubuh Kris, seolah-olah melindungi tubuhnya dari api.

**.**

**E**

**X**

**O**

**.**

Matahari pagi yang hangat menyambut laki-laki itu ketika ia membuka matanya. Laki-laki itu mendudukkan tubuhnya di atas kasur dan mengacak-acak rambut pirangnya. Ya, dia adalah Kris. Kris kecil yang kini telah tumbuh menjadi laki-laki dewasa yang sangat tampan. Dengan rahang yang tegas, hidung mancung, bibir kecil serta sepasang mata yang tajam, menjadikan Kris tampak bagai figur sempurna seorang laki-laki. Ditambah dengan tubuhnya yang tinggi, nyaris mencapai 190 cm.

Pria berusia dua puluh tahun itu berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya. Dan setelah selesai mandi, ia keluar dan mendapati sarapannya di dekat pintu. Kris berjalan dan mengambil makanannya, kemudian ia memakan sarapan dengan tenang. Tidak lupa sambil menonton acara televisi. Ia tersenyum miris saat menonton acara talkshow.

Bagaimana rasanya berbicara dengan orang lain...? Laki-laki itu membatin lirih.

Sejak dua belas tahun lalu, Kris sama sekali tidak pernah berbicara dengan orang lain. Tragedi di masa lalu, membuat dunia memandang Kris bagaikan monster yang tidak boleh didekati. Kris mengira dulu ia hanya membakar keluarga dan rumahnya saja namun ternyata tidak. Kris membakar seluruh desa dan tidak satu makhluk pun selamat, kecuali Kris tentunya.

Dan sejak saat itu dunia Kris diperkecil. Ia tinggal di sebuah ruangan berukuran sedang dan sebuah halaman kecil. Jangan kalian kira Kris tinggal di pemukiman umum, karena nyatanya ruangan yang dimaksud merupakan ruangan di sebuah instansi pemerintahan.

Kris memang sering dipindahkan dari satu negara ke negara lain, tapi tetap dunianya berupa sebuah ruangan berukuran sedang. Kasus yang Kris alami mendapat perhatian dari seluruh dunia. Beberapa negara mencoba untuk menghilangkan kekuatan aneh pada diri Kris namun mereka tidak menghasilkan apapun kecuali gedung mereka yang terbakar habis.

Usaha tidak sampai disitu, setelah percobaan untuk menghilangkan kekuatan Kris semuanya gagal dan mereka kemudian mencoba untuk membunuh Kris. Toh Kris hanya seorang diri, tidak ada satu keluarga pun yang mengakui Kris sebagai kerabat mereka. Namun percobaan pembunuhan itu tetap gagal. Api yang berada di dalam tubuh Kris, seolah melindungi Kris dari segala bahaya.

Dan di sinilah Kris sekarang, di ruangan sedang dengan fasilitas lengkap dan halaman kecil. Orang-orang pemerintahan meninggalkan Kris di sana dan mereka memberinya makan seperti biasa. Percuma jika mereka menaruh racun di makanan Kris dan percuma juga jika mereka tidak memberi makan Kris agar laki-laki itu mati kelaparan. Karena ketika tubuh Kris melemah, apinya mulai bertindak. Jadi orang-orang itu hanya bisa memperlakukan Kris seperti biasa. Entah sampai kapan. Barangkali sampai Kris menjadi tua dan kemudian mati. Well, tidak ada yang abadi di dunia ini.

Kris sendiri jika disuruh memilih, ia lebih ingin mati daripada menjadi beban seperti ini. Kris sudah tidak memiliki harapan. Ia tidak mau lagi berharap seseorang akan datang dan menyembuhkannya. Kris tahu ia akan di sini selamanya, sampai ia tua lalu mati dan membusuk.

Tapi yah... Tidak ada yang abadi, benar...?

**.**

**E**

**X**

**O**

**.**

Malam ini berbeda dari malam biasa. Kris yang tengah duduk di halaman kecilnya bisa merasakan hal itu. Ada sesuatu yang datang dan sesuatu itu sangat panas. Kris teringat akan film bertema meteor yang pernah ia tonton, apakah akan ada meteor? Tapi rasanya bukan itu. Panas yang ia rasakan ini, panas yang entah bagaimana mampu membuatnya nyaman. Namun tidak dapat dipungkiri jika Kris merasa sedikit cemas.

Kris menundukkan kepala dan menatap tangannya yang perlahan mulai mengeluarkan asap. Ini biasa terjadi, api yang ada dalam tubuh Kris sering bertindak semaunya saat Kris merasa cemas atau terancam.

"Jangan lagi..." bisik Kris lirih sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

'Ziiiing...'

Kris menoleh saat mendengar pintu kamarnya yang terbuat dari besi terbuka. Laki-laki itu mengernyit heran melihat dua orang berada di sana. Kris tidak ingat ada barang elektroniknya yang rusak sehingga seorang teknisi harus datang. Salah satu dari orang itu mengenakan pakaian putih seperti pakaian astronot. Kris tahu pakaian itu tahan api dan berfungsi untuk melindungi si pemakai dari api milik Kris yang bisa berkobar kapan saja.

Kris tidak heran, orang-orang selalu memakai itu jika mereka harus berdekatan dengan Kris. Dan Kris sama sekali tidak merasa tersinggung. Justru ia bersyukur karena jika nanti apinya mendadak menyala, orang itu akan baik-baik saja.

Namun penampilan seorang lagi membuat Kris mengernyitkan dahinya. Laki-laki itu bertubuh tinggi dan Kris akui kalau wajahnya cukup tampan. Tidak seperti orang satunya yang mengenakan pakaian astronot, laki-laki itu tampak tenang dengan balutan busana normal. Celana jins berwarna hitam, kau berwarna biru gelap dan jaket kulit berwarna cokelat.

"Jadi... Kau yang bernama Wu Yifan?" Laki-laki itu bersuara dan ia tampak tenang. Berbeda dengan Kris yang tampak khawatir. Dirinya merasa kalau laki-laki itu berbeda dari manusia kebanyakan, hawa yang berada pada laki-laki itu membuat Kris penasaran sekaligus cemas. Kris mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Ia bisa merasakan api mulai melingkupi pergelangan tangannya.

"T-tuan, kusarankan anda mengenakan pakaian anti api," ujar Kris terbata. Lelaki itu hanya tersenyum tipis dan kemudian dengan tenang ia melangkah ke arah Kris.

"Hentikan Tuan! Dia bisa membakar anda!"Pria dengan pakaian seperti astronot itu berteriak. Kris perlahan berjalan mundur ke belakang. Ia tidak bisa berbuat apapun selain menghindar karena kini api dalam tubuh Kris sudah melingkupi sekujur tubuhnya.

Melihat Kris dengan kobaran api di sekujur tubuhnya sama sekali tidak membuat laki-laki itu merasa takut. Justru ia tersenyum dan tetap dengan santai berjalan mendekati Kris. "Kau anak yang bersemangat sekali," laki-laki itu berhenti sekitar satu meter di depan Kris, ia memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku, "Apa kau tidak bisa menahan apimu itu? Kau bisa membakar ruangan ini."

"K-karena itu menyingkir!" seru Kris. Laki-laki itu terdiam sejenak, namun kemudian ia mengulurkan tangannya. Kris tercekat, apinya membesar dengan sangat hebat. Tetapi tetap saja laki-laki berwajah kecil itu sama sekali tidak terlihat takut.

'Plok.'

Laki-laki itu menyentuh bahu Kris dengan ringan dan ia sama sekali tidak terbakar. "Kau dan apimu," ia menatap Kris dalam, "Kalian seperti individu yang terpisah. Apimu menginginkanmu maka ia melindungimu, sedangkan kau menolak apimu dan karena itu kau membiarkan ia bertindak sesukanya." Sepasang mata Kris menatap nanar laki-laki di hadapannya, sama sekal ia tidak mengerti ucapan laki-laki ini.

"Aku bisa membantumu," laki-laki itu berucap, "Aku bisa membuat kalian berteman."

"B-bagaimana?"

Laki-laki itu tersenyum miring. Ia menjentikkan jarinya dan dalam sekejap api di dalam tubuh Kris padam. Kris terkejut luar biasa. Ia menatap kedua tangannya dan mendapati mereka tidak berada dalam lingkupan api. Apinya sudah padam? Tidak, Kris masih bisa merasakan panas di dalam tubuhnya. Apinya tidak padam, apinya ditahan oleh sesuatu. Sesuatu yang lebih kuat dari api milik Kris. Sesuatu itu... Apa...?

Laki-laki itu menggenggam telapak tangan Kris dengan erat. Sepasang matanya yang kecil menatap langsung ke mata Kris. "Namaku Jung Yunho, ikutlah denganku, Kris."

**.**

**E**

**X**

**O**

**.**

Mobil-mobil dengan warna-warna yang berbeda serta jenis yang berbeda tampak melintasi jalan raya kota Seoul yang padat. Toko-toko di pinggir jalan mempercantik pemandangan malam dengan lampu-lampu kecil mereka. Orang-orang, perempuan dan laki-laki, berlalu lalang dengan mantel tebal mereka. Sesekali mereka tertawa pada temannya atau masuk ke sebuah toko. Kris menatap itu semua dengan mata berbinar.

Ia kini berada di dalam mobil bersama seorang laki-laki bernama Jung Yunho. Setengah jam yang lalu Kris baru saja keluar dari dunia kecilnya. Yunho telah mengambil hak asuh atas Kris dan jelas tidak seorang pun keberatan. Jelas kepergian Kris telah membuat instansi itu merasa lebih aman dari ancaman kebakaran.

Kris tampak begitu bahagia menghadapi dunianya sekarang. Dunia yang pasti lebih berwarna ketimbang ruangan kecilnya. Namun ada satu yang membuat Kris heran, yakni kendati tubuhnya terasa sangat panas sekarang, Kris sama sekali tidak melihat api atau bahkan asap dari jari-jarinya. Sesuatu yang tidak Kris ketahui itu masih menahan api tetap di dalam tubuhnya.

Perjalanan berlanjut dan kini mereka memasuki lapangan rumput yang luas namun sepi. Berbanding terbalik dari keramaian dan cahaya yang tadi Kris lihat, tempat ini sangat sunyi dan gelap. "Kenapa kau membawaku kemari?" tanya Kris bingung. Laki-laki itu tidak langsung menjawab, ia keluar dari mobilnya dan memerintahkan Kris untuk keluar juga.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu keluarkan," ujar Yunho sambil bersandar pada sebuah pohon.

"Keluarkan?" Kris mengernyit heran, "Apanya?"

"Apimu, tentu saja. Bukankah sangat menyakitkan ditahan seperti itu?" Dengan santai Yunho mengeluarkan rokok dari jaketnya, ia kemudian menjentikkan jari dan ujung rokok itu sudah terbakar. Kris yang melihat itu terkejut, "K-kau... Yang baru saja kau lakukan itu..."

"Kau terkejut?" Yunho menghirup rokoknya kemudian mengeluarkan asap tipis dari bibirnya, "Aku juga sama sepertimu, Kris."

"Sama sepertiku? Apa maksudmu?"

"Seperti ini." Yunho mengepalkan tangannya dan Kris terkejut ketika melihat api mulai melingkupi tangannya. "Aku bisa mengeluarkan api, sama sepertimu," ujar Yunho, "Dan yah... Tidak sama seratus persen juga, aku bisa mengendalikan apiku sedangkan kau tidak." Dalam sekejap api yang berada di tangan Yunho mendadak padam. Kris yang melihat hal itu hanya bisa tercengang.

"Baik, sekarang keluarkan api yang dari tadi kau tahan."

Kris menatap kedua tangannya. Panas itu memang masih ia rasakan. "Tidak bisa," gumam Kris pelan.

"Apa?"

"A-aku tidak bisa. Tadi kau yang mematikan api itu, jadi..."

Yunho menjentikkan jarinya dan mendadak tubuh Kris terlingkupi oleh api. "Jadi kau ingin aku juga yang menghidupkan apimu kembali?" ujar Yunho. Kris yang terkejut hanya mengangguk dengan tergagap.

"Oke, sekarang matikan apimu itu," ujar Yunho sambil menghirup rokoknya.

"Aku tidak bisa," sahut Kris, "Mematikan dan menghidupkan api itu aku tidak bisa. Ini terjadi sendiri."

Yunho menghela napas panjang mendengarnya. Ia melempar sebatang rokoknya ke udara kemudian laki-laki itu menjentikkan jarinya dan dalam sekejap rokok yang terlempar di udara itu terbakar hingga habis. "Bukan terjadi sendiri, kau hanya menolak keberadaan apimu."

"A-apa?"

"Sekarang pejamkan matamu. Berkonsentrasi dan coba matikan apinya."

Kris menatap bingung pada Yunho, namun ia tidak bersuara dan memilih untuk mengikuti apa yang Yunho katakan. Maka ia memejamkan matanya dan berkonsentrasi. Kris tidak merasakan perubahan apapun. Ia kemudian membuka matanya lagi, "Aku tidak bisa," ujarnya.

"Bukan tidak bisa, tetapi kau tidak mau."

"Aku tidak mengerti."

Yunho menghela napasnya. Anak ini membuatnya merasa lebih tua. Tapi sebagai orang yang sudah berada lama di bidang seperti ini, Yunho bisa berusaha untuk lebih maklum. "Baiklah, pakai ini," Yunho tampak melemparkan sesuatu yang keperakkan. Kris memberi tangkapan yang sangat baik namun kemudian ia mengernyit melihat benda yang berada di telapak tangannya sekarang.

Benda itu menyerupai gelang, uhm, mungkin itu memang gelang. Berwarna perak dan yang membuat Kris merasa gelang itu menarik adalah sebuah ikon simbol naga di gelang tersebut.

"Pakai itu," ujar Yunho setelah merasa kalau Kris sudah cukup untuk memperhatikan gelang tersebut. Kris menatap Yunho sejenak kemudian menatap gelang dan ia memakainya. Kris terpukau, karena begitu gelang itu terletak dengan manis di pergelangan tangan kirinya, secara perlahan api di sekujur tubuh Kris mulai memadam.

"Gelang itu berguna untuk menekan power si pemakai," Yunho menjawab pertanyaan yang baru saja muncul di pikiran Kris. "Oh ini bagus," Kris tersenyum, "Kenapa tidak ada seorang pun yang memasangkan ini padaku sebelumnya?"

"Well, gelang itu bukan gelang sembarangan," sahut Yunho, "Hanya tercipta satu untuk masing-masing pengguna dan itu bukan barang yang diserahkan secara sembarangan. Gelang itu membantu untuk mengendalikan apimu, tapi bukan untuk jangka panjang."

Kris yang masih mengagumi gelang peraknya mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Yunho, "Maksudmu?"

"Gelang itu hanya mampu menahan power-mu selama sebulan, setelah itu ia akan terbakar dengan sendirinya."

"Kalau begitu sama saja benda ini tidak berguna, setelah sebulan pun akan sama saja kan?"

Yunho tersenyum tipis sambil menggoyangkan jari telunjuknya, "Karena itulah aku datang padamu, Kris."

"Eh?"

"Aku- Ah maksudku akademi akan melatihmu. Menjadikan kelebihan yang kau miliki sebagai sesuatu yang bermanfaat."

Alis Kris terangkat sebelah, "Akademi? Akademi apa?"

**.**

**E**

**X**

**O**

**.**

Ketika pertama kali berdiri di depan gedung tinggi itu, Kris merasa sedikit kecewa. Gedung ini tidak ubahnya dengan tempat ia menetap dulu. Kris sedikit takut kalau ia akan kembali pada kehidupan lamanya. Namun hal itu langsung sirna begitu Kris masuk ke dalam, tepatnya begitu ia tiba di lantai dua.

Kris tidak bisa menutup mulutnya saking ia terpukau ketika melihat seorang wanita melesat begitu cepat di koridor. "Kau akan segera terbiasa," ujar Yunho tenang melihat keterkejutan Kris. "Baiklah hentikan itu."

"Eh?" Kris menoleh bingung, Yunho berbicara pada siapa? Namun belum habis rasa bingungnya, Kris dikejutkan dengan suara tawa seorang gadis. "Ketahuan yaa?" Dan tiba-tiba seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang sudah berdiri tepat di belakang Kris. "Whoaa!" Kris terkejut, ia sampai terhuyung ke belakang.

"Ops, maaf," gadis itu menatap kepada Kris, lalu menoleh ke arah Yunho, "Orang baru?"

"Ya," jawab Yunho singkat.

"Power-nya?"

"Flame."

"Sama sepertimu dan Chanyeol oppa?"

"Ne, begitulah."

Kris mengernyitkan alisnya mendengar percakapan Yunho dengan gadis aneh ini. Ya, Kris menyebutnya aneh karena gadis itu beberapa kali menghilang dan kemudian muncul. Tetapi seharusnya Kris tidak bisa mengatakan gadis itu aneh, toh ia sendiri juga bisa mengeluarkan api dari tangannya.

"Jadi Jessica," Yunho menoleh pada gadis yang ternyata bernama Jessica, "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Bukankah ini masih jam pelajaran? Kau membolos?"

Jessica sedikit terkejut, ia menutup mulutnya dengan tangan dan kemudian menghilang secara perlahan. "Dasar," celetuk Yunho.

"Dia menghilang?" Kris melihat ke sekitarnya.

"Tidak, dia masih berada di sini, tepat di samping kirimu." Kris mengernyit bingung dan begitu ia menoleh ia memang mendapati Jessica yang tiba-tiba di samping kirinya.

"Sebaiknya kau cepat pergi sebelum Taeyeon menemukanmu," ujar Yunho. Jessica mengembungkan pipinya dan kemudian ia menghilang lagi.

"Sekarang dia kemana...?"

"Dia baru saja berbelok di persimpangan koridor di belakangmu."

"Ohh..." Kris menganggukkan kepalanya, "Kau... Bagaimana kau bisa tahu keberadaannya? Bukankah dia tidak terlihat?" tanya Kris bingung. Ia mulai merasa kalau Yunho ini semacam cenayang.

"Dia hanya menghilangkan fisiknya, tapi tidak dengan hawa panas tubuhnya," ujar Yunho sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Eh? Apa maksudmu?"

"Power-ku adalah api dan itu membuatku sensitif pada hawa panas di sekitarku. Aku bisa merasakan hawa panas seseorang hingga radius 10 meter, tapi ada juga Invisible yang level tinggi, yang tidak hanya menghilangkan fisiknya tetapi juga hawa panasnya."

Kris mengangguk-angguk mendengar penjelasan Yunho. "Tunggu," jeda Kris, "Bukankah power-ku juga api? Kenapa aku tidak bisa merasakan hawa panasnya?"

"Tentu saja karena lever power-mu masih rendah."

"Dan di tempat ini power-ku akan dilatih, begitu?"

"Kau cepat juga menangkap," gumam Yunho kecil.

Diam-diam Kris menyimpan harapan pada tempat ini. Ia memang tidak mengerti sepenuhnya tempat macam ini, hanya Kris bisa menyimpulkan kalau di tempat ini ia akan menemui banyak orang dengan kelebihan tersendiri. Seperti Yunho dan Jessica contohnya. Dan melihat dari besar gedung ini, pasti ada lebih banyak orang lain dengan kelebihan yang unik.

Baiklah, ini menarik juga...

**.**

**E**

**X**

**O**

**.**

Mereka berdua –Kris dan Yunho- kemudian berhenti di depan sebuah pintu. "Kau akan memulai pelajaranmu di sini," ujar Yunho. Ia kemudian membuka pintu itu namun belum terbuka sepenuhnya tiba-tiba saja dari dalam ruangan menyembur air yang lumayan banyak. Begitu banyak hingga membuat Kris dan Yunho basah kuyup seketika. "Apa-apaan..." gerutu Yunho sambil mengusap wajahnya yang basah, demikian pula dengan Kris.

"M-maafkan aku...!" Seorang laki-laki, yang tampaknya seusia dengan Kris, berjalan mendekati pintu, "Aku tidak tahu ada orang di depan pintu."

"Tahu atau tidak tahu, tetap saja kau tidak bisa menggunakan power-mu berlebihan seperti itu, Suho." Yunho menghela napasnya. Tubuhnya sudah kering seperti semula, jelas karena ia menggunakan panas api dari dalam tubuhnya.

"Baiklah, ini Kris, teman baru kalian," gumam Yunho sambil melirik kepada Kris. Laki-laki itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya melihat Kris yang basah kuyup. Yunho kemudian memusatkan panas di tangannya kemudian menepuk bahu Kris dan dalam sekejap Kris yang tadi basah kuyup kini kembali kering seolah sama sekali tidak tersiram air.

Kris dan laki-laki bernama Suho itu sama-sama terpukau melihat aksi barusan.

"Aku akan meninggalkan kalian sekarang, kau segeralah mengakrabkan diri dengan teman-teman barumu," ujar Yunho singkat kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Kris dan Suho.

"Ah, jadi kau Kris?" Suho menoleh kepada Kris dan tersenyum dengan angelic smile-nya.

"U-umm, salam kenal- err..."

"Namaku Kim Joonmyeon, tapi kau bisa memanggilku Suho," ujar Suho, "Kajja, aku ajak kau berkenalan dengan yang lain."

Suho membawa masuk Kris ke ruangan tersebut. Kris sedikit terkejut melihat beberapa laki-laki lain berada di dalam ruangan tersebut dan mereka semua melakukan hal yang menurut Kris sedikit aneh. Ah, mereka semua ini juga sama seperti Kris. Namun yang paling menarik perhatian Kris adalah seorang laki-laki jangkung yang tengah asyik memunculkan dan mematikan bola api dari tangannya.

"Baiklah, perhatian sebentar semuanya," Suho menepuk tangannya, membuat perhatian mereka teralih kepada Kris dan Suho.

'Pluk. Pluk.'

Bola-bola plastik terjatuh mengenai kepala seorang laki-laki berambut pirang. Laki-laki itu menggeram kesal dan menoleh kepada Suho, "Yah Joonmyeon, kau mengacaukan konsentrasiku." Laki-laki pirang itu berseru kesal. Ia kemudian menggerakkan tangannya dan dua buah bola tadi perlahan terangkat dan melayang rendah.

"Ups, maaf Luhan hyung."

"Hyung dia siapa?" Seorang laki-laki dengan mata sayu yang menggemaskan menatap ke arah Suho.

"Oh ya, semuanya ini adalah teman baru kita, namanya Kris," ujar Suho mengenalkan Kris yang berdiri di sampingnya. Mereka semua yang berjumlah tujuh orang menatap kepada Suho dan Kris.

"Apa power-nya?" Tiba-tiba seorang laki-laki berkulit gelap muncul tepat di samping Kris. Kris terkejut, seingatnya laki-laki ini tadi berdiri sejauh tiga meter darinya.

"Jangan mengagetinya seperti itu, Kai. Ah, aku juga belum tahu apa power-mu," Suho menoleh kepada Kris.

"Power-ku..."

"Tunggu!" Belum selesai Kris berkata tiba-tiba saja laki-laki bermata bulat menyela ucapan Kris, "Lebih seru kalau kita lihat langsung power-nya."

"Ide yang bagus, Dio," gumam Suho, "Nah Luhan hyung, bisa kau dekatkan papan itu kemari?" Suho menunjuk kepada sebuah papan yang menempel di dinding dan terletak cukup jauh darinya. Kris mengernyit heran melihat papan tersebut, terdapat dua belas simbol yang bersusun seperti angka-angka pada jam dinding. Beberapa simbol tersebut memancarkan cahaya, sedangkan beberapa lagi tampak mati.

"Terlalu jauh, aku tidak yakin bisa menjangkaunya atau tidak," gumam Luhan, ia menggerakkan tangannya dan bola-bola yang tadi melayang kini terjatuh ke lantai. Luhan kemudian membuka telapak tangannya ke arah papan tersebut dan perlahan papan itu bergeser. Namun hanya sebentar sebelum papan itu tidak bergerak lagi. "Ah, kemampuanku masih payah sekali," gerutu Luhan.

"Sudah lumayan hyung," timpal laki-laki bermata sayu, "Jarakmu dan papan itu sekitar tujuh meter, kau bisa menggerakkan benda sejauh itu."

"Gomawo Baekkie-ah," sahut Luhan. Suho kemudian menarik Kris mendekati papan itu dan itu membuat Luhan memelototkan sepasang mata bulatnya yang menggemaskan. Ia tadinya berniat menggerakkan papan tersebut ke arah Suho dan Kris dengan menggunakan power-nya, sekalian Luhan melatih power-nya. Namun kini ia tidak harus melakukan itu lagi.

"Baik, Kris, sekarang letakkan tanganmu di tengah-tengah dan alirkan power-mu," perintah Suho. Kris, kendati tidak mengerti apa-apa, ia meletakkan tangannya di tengah-tengah dua belas simbol yang membentuk lingkaran itu. Dan Kris berusaha mengalirkan power-nya, entah bagaimana namun ia merasakan sensasi panas bersumber dari dalam perutnya dan secara perlahan mengalir ke dada kemudian ke tangannya. Begitu perlahan. Kris yakin ini adalah berkat gelang yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

"Sudah," gumam Kris saat ia merasa sudah mengalirkan power-nya. Kris menatap ke arah papan tersebut, rasanya sama sekali tidak terjadi. "Ah," ujar Suho tiba-tiba, "Power-mu flame, sama seperti Chanyeol," Suho menunjuk sebuah simbol yang bersinar. Kris mengalihkan bola matanya ke sana, ia sama sekali tidak sadar simbol naga itu kini berpendar. Simbol naga ini persis dengan yang terukir di gelangnya.

"Jinjja?" Tiba-tiba seorang laki-laki dengan suara besar mengalungkan tangannya di leher Kris, membuat Kris nyaris terlonjak karena kagetnya. "Yo, brother," laki-laki bernama Chanyeol itu menepuk-nepuk bahu Kris. Kris merasa bingung, namun kemudian ia tersenyum tipis.

"Namanya Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol," ujar Suho memperkenalkan Chanyeol yang kini berjalan mendekati seorang laki-laki dengan mata yang menggemaskan, "Sama sepertimu, power-nya adalah flame. Dan ini adalah simbolnya," ujar Suho sambil menunjuk simbol burung phoenix.

Kris menatap simbol Chanyeol sejenak, kemudian menoleh kepada Chanyeol, "Yang di sampingnya Chanyeol itu siapa?"

"Oh itu Baekkie ah- maksudku Byun Baekhyun, power-nya Light dan ini adalah simbolnya." Kali ini Suho menunjukkan sebuah simbol berbentuk cahaya.

Kris mengangguk paham. "Jadi simbol-simbol ini melambangkan power kita semua?"

"Ya," Suho mengangguk, "Dan ini simbolku, aku water controller."

Kris menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Lalu ini simbol Luhan hyung, power-nya adalah telekinesis, ia mampu memindah benda-benda dengan pikirannya."

"Laki-laki yang berambut pirang itu?"

"Yup. Dan ini," Suho menunjukkan simbol lainnya, "Ini adalah teleportasi, power milik Kai," Suho kemudian menunjukkan sosok Kai yang tengah berbicara santai dengan Kyungsoo.

"Yang di sampingnya adalah Do Kyungsoo, kami sering memanggilnya Dio dan ini power-nya adalah earth controller."

Kris mengangguk paham. Pandangannya kemudian tertuju pada dua orang laki-laki yang sedari tadi hanya berdiam-diaman. Salah satu dari mereka Kris akui sedikit terlihat cantik. "Lalu mereka?" Kris menunjuk kedua orang itu.

"Oh, itu adalah Chen dan Lay, mereka pendiam sekali. Power Chen adalah lightning sedangkan Lay adalah healing." Kris kembali mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Jadi orang-orang di ruangan ini adalah Suho yang Water controller, Chanyeol Flame, Baekhyun Light, Kyungsoo Earth, Luhan Telekinesis, Kai Teleportasi, Lay healing dan Chen Lightning.

Kris kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah papan penuh simbol tersebut, satu yang menjadi pertanyaannya sejak melihat papan tersebut adalah ada beberapa simbol yang berpijar dan beberapa tidak. "Kenapa simbol ini tidak menyala?" tunjuk Kris pada sebuah simbol yang menyerupai jam pasir.

"Karena pemilik power-nya belum ditemukan atau setidaknya tidak berada di sini," jelas Suho, "Setiap kali Yunho hyung membawa orang baru ke tempat ini, mereka harus menempelkan tangannya untuk mengetahui power mereka, yah semacam absen."

"Jadi selain kita masih ada lagi?"

"Hm," Suho mengangguk.

"Wind controller," Suho menunjuk sebuah simbol, "Lalu Ice controller," ia menunjuk simbol lain, "Dan..."

"Time controller," potong Kris. Suho menoleh kepada Kris kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya. "Kau sudah lama berada di sini, Suho?" tanya Kris.

"Hmm... Kurasa sebulan. Dan sampai sekarang kami belum benar-benar melakukan latihan. Yunho hyung bilang akan menunggu sampai kita berkumpul lengkap."

"Maksudmu berdua belas?"

"Ya."

Kris menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia memperhatikan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Mereka tampak berkonsentrasi mengeluarkan power mereka. Lihat saja yang bernama Kai itu, ia berpindah-pindah dari satu tempat ke tempat lain, mengejutkan orang-orang. Entah berapa kali Luhan menjatuhkan bola-bola yang ia kendalikan.

"Suho-sshi," panggil Kris pelan.

"Hm?"

"Apa kau tahu kenapa kita memiliki power seperti ini?"

"Emm..." Suho tampak berpikir, "Yunho hyung tidak pernah memberitahukannya, ia bilang akan mengatakannya suatu saat nanti."

"Oh..."

"Whoaa! Kris awas!" Kris tersentak ketika ia mendengar seseorang meneriakkan namanya. Ketika Kris berbalik sepasang matanya membulat begitu lebar melihat api tersembur ke arahnya. Reflek Kris mengayunkan tangannya dan api itu seperti terayun ke arah lain. Kris berhembus lega, namun tidak ketika matanya menyadari api itu kini mengarahkan pada Lay.

"Yah!" Suho terpekik. Ia mengangkat tangannya dan curahan air tiba-tiba muncul dari atap serta memadamkan api seketika.

Tegang untuk sepersekian detik sebelum akhirnya mereka semua bernafas lega. Sedangkan Lay yang hampir saja terbakar kini terduduk lemas di lantai. "Lay kau tidak apa?" Dio berjalan menghampiri Lay dan menyentuh pundaknya. Lay mengangguk, tetapi tetap saja wajahnya memucat.

"Pabbo!" Baekhyun berseru kesal sambil memukul kepala Chanyeol, "Kau itu hampir membunuh orang tahu!"

"Y-yah! Jangan salahkan aku. Ini karena Kai yang tiba-tiba muncul di sampingku dan membuatku kehilangan konsentrasi," bela Chanyeol terhadap dirinya sendiri.

"Yah!" Kai berseru, tidak terima karena ia kini menjadi tersangka berikutnya.

"Ah sudahlah, yang penting tidak ada yang terluka," ujar Suho sambil menghela napas.

"Sekarang ini bagaimana?" Luhan menggumam polos sambil menunjukkan bajunya yang basah kuyup. Ups, kini mereka mulai menyadari kalau mereka kebasahan karena air dari Suho. Tidak hanya itu, kini lantai juga digenangi air hingga semata kaki. Air itu sendiri tidak mengalir keluar ruangan, karena lantai di ruangan ini sedikit lebih rendah dari di luar. Sepertinya karena terlalu panik Suho lupa mengontrol power-nya dan menghasilkan air begitu banyak.

"Yah, yah, Kris dan Chanyeol, berhubung power kalian adalah flame sekarang tolong buat air ini menguap," ujar Dio sambil menunjuk Kris dan Chanyeol.

"Kenapa tidak kau buat saja airnya menyerap ke tanah, Dio hyung?" timpal Kai. Dio memutar bola matanya, ia menepuk-nepuk lantai dengan kakinya, "Ini semen Kai, bukan tanah. Ini di luar kendaliku, oke? Yah, kalian berdua cepat lakukan, sebelum Yunho hyung datang dan melihat semua kekacauan ini."

Chanyeol mengerut kesal. Ia kemudian berjongkok dan meletakkan tangannya di atas lantai, "Kris kenapa kau diam saja?" tanya Chanyeol melihat Kris yang hanya diam.

"Err... Aku hanya berpikir, kenapa Suho tidak menghilangkan airnya saja?" Kris menoleh ke arah Suho. Suho tersenyum tipis, "Maaf Kris, power-ku memang water controller. Aku bisa memunculkan air tetapi aku tidak bisa melenyapkannya."

Kris mengangguk. Ia kemudian berjongkok dan menempelkan tangannya pada lantai yang tergenang air. Bersamaan, Kris dan Chanyeol menyalurkan power mereka. Air yang semula dingin itu perlahan berubah menjadi hangat.

"Tunggu, untuk membuat air menguap bukankah itu artinya air harus dipanaskan hingga 100 derajat Celcius?" celetuk Chen yang sedari tadi diam.

"Eh?" Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya bingung, "Lalu kenapa?"

"Itu artinya mereka harus membuat air ini panas sampai mendidih." Ucapan Chen seperti menyadarkan mereka semua. Buru-buru mereka meninggalkan ruangan, meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Kris. "L-lalu bagaimana dengan kami?" seru Chanyeol bingung.

"Nikmati air panasnya ^^" Kai tertawa pelan sebelum menghilang meninggalkan ruangan.

**-EXO/TBC-**

**Curcol pojokan author**

Annyeong haseo~ Joneun Cezzie imnida *bow* Trims before buat yang udah baca ff Cezzie sebelum ini ^^ *bow lagi* Nih Cezzie bawa ff baru lagi :D Ff ini terinspirasi dari MV MAMA yang super duper keren xD Untuk pairing, Cezzie belum bisa menentukan pair apa-apa aja yang bakal nongol, yang pasti sih TaoRis sama HunHan bakal ada *kibar2 bendera* Tapi untuk pair lain belum terpikirkan

Cezzie adalah author baru jadi mohon kritik dan bimbingannya. Saran maupun flame sangat diterima *bow* Review plz ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**E-X-O**

**Cezzie Xonesotic**

**Cast : **EXO members and another SM's artists

**Pair : ****Find it ^^**

**Genre : **Yaoi, romance and friendship

**Disclaimer : **Tokoh di dalam fiksi bukan milik author, author hanya memiliki hak penuh pada plot cerita

**-EXO-**

Kris sedikit tertegun ketika Suho berkata 'Ayo pulang' padanya. Jelas ia bingung mengingat Kris tidak punya siapa-siapa terlebih tempat tinggal di dunia ini. "Pulang? Kemana?" Kris bertanya.

"Oh, kau tidak tahu kalau akademi juga menyediakan rumah untuk kita?" celetuk Suho.

"Rumah?"

"Ya, tidak jauh dari sini. Hanya perlu sepuluh menit jalan kaki dari akademi." Kris mengangguk paham. Setelah akademi, kini rumah. Well, Kris merasa kehidupannya membaik secara perlahan.

Mereka bersembilan pulang bersama-sama. Berjalan kaki sambil bercerita dan sesekali tertawa. Tidak jarang juga menggerung kesal, karena ulah Kai yang muncul dan menghilang begitu saja. Saking kesalnya Dio sampai membungkuk dan menyentuh tanah. Ia mengeluarkan power-nya, melubangi tanah dan membuat kaki Kai tersangkut.

Kris tersenyum. Ia tidak pernah merasa sebahagia ini sebelumnya. Berjalan bersama teman-teman menuju tempat yang disebut rumah adalah sesuatu yang selama ini hanya ada dalam angan-angan Kris. Namun kini semuanya menjadi nyata. Membuat kehidupan masa lalunya hanya berupa mimpi belaka.

"Kris, kau sekamar dengan Chen, oke?" ujar Suho begitu mereka sampai di rumah.

Rumah ini lumayan besar, itu maklum mengingat akan ada dua belas orang tinggal di bawah atap yang sama. Rumah ini terdiri dari dua lantai. Kamar tidur di rumah ini terletak di lantai dua dan berjumlah enam kamar yang itu artinya satu kamar dihuni oleh dua orang. Terdapat tiga kamar mandi, dua di atas dan satu di bawah. Di lantai satu selain kamar mandi juga terdapat ruang tamu, ruang menonton, serta dapur yang menjadi satu dengan ruang makan.

Berhubung malam sudah larut, kesembilan pria tampan ini memutuskan untuk langsung tidur. Toh, mereka sudah makan malam di kantin akademi tadi. Kris memperhatikan ruangan yang kini menjadi kamarnya. Kamar ini tidak terlalu jauh berbeda dengan kamarnya dulu, kecuali jumlah perabotannya. Dua tempat tidur, dua lemari pakaian, dua meja dengan masing-masing satu buah laptop di atasnya.

"Lumayan juga," gumam Kris. Melihat lemari pakaian, membuat Kris teringat akan sesuatu. Dia tidak punya pakaian.

"Kau tidak membawa barang-barang apapun?" tanya Chen yang sudah mengganti pakaiannya dengan kaus longgar dan celana pendek berbahan kaus.

"Emm, ani, karena sebelum ini aku tinggal di..."

"Stop," potong Chen, "Aku rasa itu bukan masa lalu yang menarik, benar?" Kris hanya tersenyum miris sambil menganggukkan kepalanya. "Baiklah, kau bisa memakai pakaianku. Silahkan pilih yang sesuai untukmu," ujar Chen sambil menunjuk lemarinya.

"Oh terima kasih, Chen," Kris mengangguk dan mulai memilah pakaian di lemari milik Chen. Setelah menemukan yang cocok ia pergi ke luar kamar menuju kamar mandi untuk mengganti pakaiannya. Kendati Kris dan Chen sama-sama laki-laki, tetapi Kris merasa tidak nyaman untuk berganti pakaian di kamar, lagipula author juga geli sendiri membayangkannya.

Setelah mengganti pakaiannya, Kris kembali ke kamar. Ia melihat Chen duduk di atas kasur dengan laptop di atas pangkuannya. "Besok kau bisa meminta ke akademi untuk menyediakan pakaian," gumam Chen.

"Eh? Tapi aku tidak punya uang."

Chen tertawa kecil mendengarnya, "Santai Kris, di akademi ini semuanya gratis. Toh kelak kita yang akan menghasilkan uang untuk akademi."

"Huh? Apa maksudmu?"

Chen menoleh kepada Kris dengan tatapan bertanya, "Kau tidak tahu tujuan akademi ini?"

"Tidak, Yunho hyung tidak mengatakan apapun padaku."

"Hm," Chen mengangguk, "Menurut yang kudengar, kita dipersiapkan untuk keperluan militer."

"Mwo? Maksudmu?"

Chen menatap Kris agak lama sebelum kemudian ia mengangkat bahunya, "Sulit dijelaskan," gumamnya kemudian. Ia lalu mematikan laptopnya dan meletakkan pada meja kecil di samping tempat tidur. "Baiklah, aku mengantuk. Selamat malam Kris."

"U-umm..." Kris tergagap. Rasanya sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali ia menerima ucapan selamat malam. "Ne, selamat malam Chen."

**.**

**E**

**X**

**O**

**.**

Pagi yang cerah dan berisik. Itulah yang Kris rasakan dan lihat pagi ini. Saat ini Kris tengah duduk di meja makan, bersama yang lain. Yang memasak sarapan pagi ini adalah Luhan, Lay dan Dio. Luhan tampak konsentrasi menggerakkan tangannya untuk membuat botol garam melayang padanya. Ia sangat berusaha tenang, mengingat Chanyeol di sampingnya terus berkata, "Tidak perlu api dariku?"

Suho dan Chen tampak tenang membaca buku. Baekhyun terlihat masih mengantuk. Sedangkan Kai... Ah anak itu berada di samping Suho beberapa detik yang lalu dan sekarang ia tengah melihat Dio memasak.

"Yah!" Dio terkejut ketika ia bermaksud menuangkan sup yang telah matang ke mangkuk dan tiba-tiba saja Kai muncul di hadapannya. Sarapan hari ini adalah sup ayam dan sup ikan, serta kimchi tentunya.

Mereka yang di meja makan, termasuk Kris, sedikit menahan napas ketika melihat Luhan menggerakkan tangannya dan membuat mangkuk berisi sup itu melayang ke meja makan. Bukan tanpa alasan mereka menahan napas, mereka juga tahu kalau kemampuan telekinesis Luhan belum seberapa. Dan jika mendadak Luhan menjatuhkan mangkuk yang berisi sup panas itu...

-EXO-

"Aku menerima telepon dari Yunho hyung," gumam Baekhyun sambil berjalan menuju ruang menonton. Tampak Luhan, Lay, Dio serta Suho tengah duduk bersantai di sana. Lalu di mana yang lainnya? Well, mereka –Kris, Chanyeol, Kai dan Chen- tengah mencuci piring habis sarapan.

"Oh, apa katanya?" tanya Suho.

"Dia bilang kita akan memulai latihan hari ini."

"Hari ini?" sahut Luhan sambil mengernyit heran, "Bukankah latihan baru dimulai kalau kita sudah lengkap?"

"Entahlah," Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya.

"Hmm, ya sudah kalau begitu. Katakan pada mereka untuk mencuci piring secepatnya, lalu kita langsung berangkat ke akademi," ujar Suho.

-EXO-

"Baiklah," gumam Yunho. Saat ini ia tengah berdiri di hadapan kesembilan laki-laki tersebut. Mereka semua –kecuali Yunho- duduk di kursi masing-masing, menjadikan ruangan ini tampak seperti kelas di sekolah-sekolah.

"Well, aku memang bilang kalau latihan kalian akan dimulai jika jumlah kalian sudah lengkap," ujar Yunho, "Tapi Sooman-sshi baru saja memerintahkanku untuk memulai latihan kalian sekarang. Jadi... Sebelum kita memulai latihan, aku yakin ada banyak hal yang ingin sekali kalian tanyakan sejak kalian datang ke tempat ini." Bersamaan dengan selesainya perkataan Yunho, mereka semua langsung mengangkat tangan. Yunho tersenyum melihatnya, "Baiklah, Suho, apa pertanyaanmu."

Suho mengangguk, "Aku ingin bertanya. Kenapa kami memiliki kemampuan seperti ini."

Yunho kembali tersenyum. Satu pertanyaan singkat yang sangat mewakili seluruh kepenasaran yang lain. "Baiklah, akan kujelaskan sesingkat mungkin," gumam Yunho seraya menyandarkan pinggulnya pada meja di belakangnya.

"Ini dimulai dari ratusan tahun lalu, saat seorang petapa suci yang menemukan sebuah pohon besar di tepi jurang. Kendati demikian besar, pohon ini hanya memiliki lima buah dengan warna-warna yang berbeda," Yunho mengacungkan kelima jarinya, "Buah yang pertama berwarna merah, buah yang kedua berwarna biru, buah ketiga berwarna cokelat, buah keempat berwarna putih dan buah kelima berwarna ungu. Karena sangat lapar, petapa ini mengambil kelima buah tersebut dan memakannya. Lalu kalian tahu apa yang terjadi?"

Tidak seorang pun menjawab, namun hanya dengan melihat raut bingung di wajah kesembilan laki-laki tersebut, Yunho dapat menebak bahwa mereka semua tidak tahu. "Well, petapa tersebut memiliki lima kemampuan dalam tubuhnya. Api, air, tanah, angin dan petir, ia menguasai kesemuanya."

"Whooaaa..." Dio tampak terkagum, ia bahkan bersuara.

"Beberapa tahun kemudian petapa tersebut menikah dan memiliki anak-anak. Anaknya berjumlah lima orang dan masing-masing dari mereka mewarisi masing-masing kemampuan ayahnya. Sang petapa menyadari bahwa kemampuan yang ia miliki adalah kemampuan suci. Ia mengatakan pada anaknya agar menikahi orang-orang dengan jiwa suci agar kemampuan mereka tetap terpelihara. Selama beberapa generasi, kemampuan itu masih terjaga kendati pengendaliannya tidak sehebat sang pertapa. Namun seiring waktu, kemampuan tersebut menghilang secara perlahan dikarenakan perkawinan yang tidak tepat."

Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya kemudia mengangguk-angguk. Terlihat ia sukar mengerti jalan cerita dari Yunho.

"Dan akhirnya dunia modern tiba. Orang-orang dengan kemampuan khusus ini mulai diteliti, tentu saja secara rahasia. Hingga akhirnya para peneliti mampu menciptakan semacam zat yang dapat mempengaruhi tubuh manusia untuk memiliki kemampuan khusus tersebut. Zat tersebut disuntikkan kepada sepuluh laki-laki dewasa dan sepuluh wanita dewasa, namun ternyata tidak berhasil. Penelitian selanjutnya ditemukan bahwa zat tersebut hanya bereaksi pada bayi yang baru lahir."

"Lalu?" Kris mencondongkan tubuhnya. Cerita ini mulai tertarik.

"Lalu itu adalah saat di mana akademi ini mulai dibangun. Kami mengambil beberapa bayi..."

"Kalian menculiknya?" potong Luhan dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

"Kami tidak menculik bayi-bayi tersebut, kami hanya mengambil secara diam-diam dan kemudian dikembalikan lagi kepada orang tua mereka secara diam-diam pula. Tapi tidak juga, ada beberapa orang tua yang menyerahkan bayinya dengan imbalan uang."

"Mwo..." desis Lay pelan.

"Bayi-bayi itu selanjutnya diberi zat tersebut. Kemudian kami mengembalikan kepada orang tua mereka. Lalu setelah tujuh belas sampai delapan belas tahun barulah kami mengambil anak-anak tersebut dan membawanya ke akademi ini untuk dilatih. Dan yah... Hal itu terjadi kalian..."

"Kalian brengsek!" Tiba-tiba saja muncul semburan api yang mengarah tepat ke arah Yunho, Yunho yang melihat kedatangan api itu hanya berdiri tenang. Sebelum api tersebut mengenai Yunho, secara tiba-tiba muncul api yang lebih besar lagi yang membelit dan memakan api tersebut. "Tolong kendalikan dirimu," Yunho menghela napasnya, "Kris."

Kris berdiri. Ia tampak terengah-terengah dengan mata tajam menatap ke arah Yunho. "Kalian iblis!" seru Kris, "Selama ini aku mengira apa yang terjadi padaku adalah takdir dari Tuhan, tetapi ternyata ini semua karena kalian!" Kris tampak begitu marah. Meski sudah bertahun-tahun berlalu, namun Kris masih ingat begitu jelas dengan ejekan serta cacian dari warga desa dulu. Masa kanak-kanaknya dipenuhi dengan hinaan, selain itu ia juga tidak punya teman. Lalu masa remajanya hanya dihabiskan di dalam ruangan yang tidak begitu besar.

"Ini memang takdir Tuhan, Kris," gumam Yunho santai sambil menatap Kris, "Apa kalian tahu?" Yunho mengalihkan pandangannya pada yang lain, "Setiap tahunnya kami melakukan ini kepada tiga puluh bayi. Tapi tidak semua bayi dapat memiliki kemampuan tersebut. Beberapa di antaranya tidak menunjukkan reaksi apapun terhadap zat yang disuntikkan bahkan beberapa di antara bayi tersebut ada yang mati. Dan kalian, bayi yang berhasil," Kembali Yunho menatap kepada Kris, "Adalah karena takdir dari Tuhan."

"Damn!" Kris mengumpat sambil mengepalkan tangannya, secara perlahan ia kembali duduk. Amarah masih terasa sangat di dalam tubuhnya, kalau saja bukan karena gelang tersebut, barangkali Kris sudah membakar habis tempat ini.

"Gwaenchanayo?" Kris menoleh dan ia melihat Lay tersenyum teduh padanya. Kris menghela napas, ia kemudian mengangguk pelan.

"Ada pertanyaan lagi?" ujar Yunho.

"Ne," Dio mengangkat tangannya, "Bukankah tadi hyung bilang kalau akademi mengambil kembali anak tersebut saat anak tersebut berusia tujuh belas sampai delapan belas tahun, sedangkan saat ini ada beberapa di antara kami yang sudah berusia di atas dua puluh tahun."

"Ah itu," entah Dio sadar atau tidak, namun pertanyaannya tampak memunculkan awan mendung di wajah tampan Yunho, "Well, sebenarnya terjadi insiden tiga tahun yang lalu," gumam Yunho.

"Insiden?"

"Nde dan insiden tersebut mengakibatkan kerusakan besar di akademi, termasuk data-data mengenai kalian. Itulah mengapa kami terlambat mengumpulkan kalian," ujar Yunho.

"Insiden apa itu?" Suho bertanya.

Meski baru sebulan berada di sini, namun Suho tahu kalau tempat ini adalah tempat berkumpulnya orang-orang dengan kemampuan level tinggi. Suho mengingat beberapa orang, seperti Yunho, Changmin, Kangta, Yesung, Boa dan Taeyeon. Namun terjadi insiden yang mengakibatkan kerusakan besar –seperti yang Yunho katakan-, apapun insiden tersebut dan siapa pun yang menyebabkan hal itu, pastilah insiden tersebut sangat mengerikan.

"Itu..." Yunho terdiam sejenak, "Itu bukan sesuatu yang harus diketahui oleh anak baru seperti kalian." Suho sedikit kecewa dan mulai penasaran.

"Baik, kurasa cukup untuk pertanyaannya..."

"Hyung," tiba-tiba saja Chen mengangkat tangannya.

"Ya Chen?"

"Apa sebenarnya tujuan akademi ini?" tanya Chen, "Aku pernah mendengar kalau kami dipersiapkan untuk keperluan militer, benarkah itu?"

"Ah, pertanyaan yang bagus. Aku hampir lupa menjelaskan bagian ini," Yunho melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, "Ya benar, kalian memang dipersiapkan untuk keperluan militer. Belakangan ini sering terjadi sengketa antar negara mengenai perbatasan atau kepemilikan suatu pulau. Biasanya negara yang bersengketa tersebut menyewa orang-orang dengan kemampuan seperti kita dan tentu saja hal itu sangat dirahasiakan. Tapi bukan hanya untuk keperluan militer, ada satu tujuan yang lebih penting daripada itu."

"Apa itu?"

"Menghabisi Minoz."

"Minoz?" Lay mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Ya, Minoz. Minoz adalah semacam makhluk –katakanlah monster- yang biasanya muncul di malam hari. Mereka memiliki fisik seperti manusia untuk penyamaran, namun pengguna power biasanya mempunyai semacam insting untuk membedakan mana yang manusia asli dan mana yang manusia samaran. Minoz memangsa aura kehidupan manusia, arwah yang gentayangan serta mempengaruhi manusia berlaku buruk, itulah kenapa banyak kejahatan terjadi pada malam hari. Dan tugas kalian adalah menghabisi Minoz."

"Seperti cerita dongeng," celetuk Kai sambil tertawa pelan.

"Cerita dongeng, hm? Baiklah, bagaimana kalau nanti malam kalian menemui Minoz pertama kalian," Yunho tersenyum atau mungkin menyeringai, sedikit kesal juga karena Kai seperti itu, "Baik kurasa sudah cukup. Sekarang kita akan mulai latihannya," ujar Yunho kemudian melangkah keluar.

"Kita latihan di luar?" gumam Lay.

"Ya, karena kalau di dalam ruangan, Dio tidak bisa menggunakan kemampuannya," sahut Yunho tanpa membalikkan badannya.

**-EXO-**

Dan kini di sinilah mereka. Di lapangan luas di belakang akademi. Selain Kris dan teman-temannya, terlihat juga beberapa kelompok lain yang tengah latihan. Kris bisa melihat seorang gadis berambut pendek tengah melayang rendah.

"Apa kita bisa melakukan seperti itu?" celetuk Baekhyun. Chanyeol yang berada di sampingnya hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Oke, sebelum memulai latihan aku akan menjelaskan sedikit," ujar Yunho, "Power terbagi atas dua jenis. Power alami dan power buatan," Yunho mengacungkan dua jarinya, "Power alami adalah power berdasarkan elemen, yaitu api, air, bumi, petir dan angin," Laki-laki itu menatap Kris, Suho, Dio dan Chen bergantian, "Lalu sisanya adalah power buatan. Perlu kalian ketahui bahwa pengguna power alami mampu memiliki kemampuan pengguna power buatan, tentu saja tidak sehebat pengguna power buatan yang asli. Namun pengguna power buatan tidak akan mampu memiliki power alami."

"Itu berarti aku bisa melakukan teleportasi?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Ya, Chanyeol-sshi. Tapi tentu saja dengan latihan ekstra keras," jawab Yunho, "Oke kita mulai latihan sekarang. Pertama, aku mau kalian menengadahkan telapak tangan kalian seperti ini," Yunho memperagakannya dengan menengadahkan telapak tangannya seperti orang meminta sesuatu, "Selanjutnya keluarkan power kalian. Mengeluarkan power menggunakan tangan adalah yang paling mudah, tapi jika kemampuan kalian sudah meningkat kalian mampu mengeluarkan serta mengendalikan power kalian hanya dengan memikirkannya saja."

'Bwosh.'

Sekonyong-konyong api muncul dari telapak tangan Yunho. Melayang dan ukurannya stabil. Kris, Chanyeol, Suho, Baekhyun serta Chen mencoba melakukannya dan mereka tampak berhasil mengeluarkan power mereka. Sedangkan Dio, Kai, Lay dan Luhan hanya bisa melihat.

"Emm... Dio-sshi?" Yunho terlihat bingung melihat Dio yang tidak melakukan apapun.

"Ah, aku tidak bisa mengendalikan tanah kalau tanganku tidak tidak menempel pada tanah," ujar Dio. Yunho mengangguk paham, "Kalau begitu berjongkoklah."

Dio kemudian berjongkok, ia menempelkan tangannya di atas tanah dan 'bumm' tanah di bawah tangan Dio terlonjak pelan lalu menunjukkan retakan. "Kau membuat gempa kecil?" celetuk Luhan ikut berjongkok di samping Dio.

"Kurasa begitu," ujar Dio. Ia menggerakkan tangannya dan secara perlahan tanah di bawah tangannya mulai bergeser, memperlihatkan sebuah celah. Dio tersenyum puas, meski ia hanya bisa mengendalikan sebidang kecil tanah yang berada di bawah telapak tangannya, Dio tetap merasa bangga.

"Whoaaa...!" Chen tiba-tiba saja memekik. Yunho menghela napas melihat anak itu yang tidak sengaja menyetrum tangannya sendiri dengan petirnya. "Lay, kurasa ini bagianmu," ujar Yunho.

Lay mengangguk, ia berjalan mendekati Chen dan meletakkan tangannya di sekitar telapak tangan Chen yang terluka. Perlahan semacam aura berwarna kebiruan muncul dari telapak tangan Lay dan melingkupi telapak tangan Chen yang terluka. Luka bakar itu perlahan menghilang. Yunho tersenyum, ternyata Lay lumayan juga.

Yunho melihat kepada yang lain. Kris terlihat dapat mengendalikan bola apinya dengan stabil, begitu pula dengan Suho dan Baekhyun. Hanya Chanyeol terlihat agak kesulitan, bola apinya membesar dan mengecil, tidak mampu mempertahankan ukuran yang tetap.

"Tolong konsentasi Chanyeol-sshi," ujar Yunho.

"N-ne!" Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Yunho-ah!" Yunho menolehkan kepalanya ketika ia mendengar seseorang memanggilnya. "Ah, Boa-sshi," gumam Yunho.

"Maaf terlambat, aku baru saja melatih anak-anak Shinee," ujar Boa.

"Lalu bagaimana mereka?"

"Lumayan," sahut Boa, "Kecuali Minho yang baru saja memindahkan kami ke Antartika." Yunho tertawa kecil. Minho adalah sepupu jauhnya dan ia seorang teleportasi, sama seperti Kai. Kemampuan Minho berkembang cukup pesat, ia mampu memindahkan sampai enam orang sekaligus ke tempat yang berbeda. Permasalahan pada Minho hanya ia sulit menetapkan kemana ia akan berpindah.

"Jadi mereka EXO?" gumam Boa, "Kukira mereka berjumlah dua belas."

"Memang dua belas," sahut Yunho.

"Lalu kenapa mereka memulai latihan sekarang?"

Yunho mengangkat bahunya, "Sooman ahjussi yang memerintahkan." Boa mengangguk mendengar ucapan Yunho.

"Oke, jadi yang mana harus kulatih?" tanya Boa.

"Luhan, Kai, Lay," Yunho memanggil ketiga anak didiknya, membuat mereka semua menoleh kepada Yunho, "Kalian bertiga berlatih dengan Boa, dia lebih tepat untuk kalian."

Luhan, Lay dan Kai berjalan menghampiri Boa. "Oke, semuanya berpegangan," Kedua Boa mengenggam tangan Kai dan Luhan, sementara Luhan dan Kai menggenggam tangan Lay. Dan kemudian mereka menghilang.

"M-mereka kemana?" gumam Kris yang tampak terkejut.

"Berpindah tempat," sahut Yunho santai.

"Boa noona seorang teleportasi?" tanya Suho bingung, seingatnya dulu ia pernah melihat benda-benda melayang di sekitar Boa, Suho mengira wanita itu adalah telekinetik.

"Ya, tetapi dia juga menguasai telekinetis dan healing, meski telekinetiknya tidak sehebat Taeyeon," ujar Yunho.

"Taeyeon?"

"Wanita di sana itu," Yunho menunjuk seorang wanita bertubuh kecil, tampak beberapa anak perempuan lain berada di sekelilingnya, "Dia adalah penanggung jawab kelompok Shidae, meski badannya kecil tapi kalian jangan pernah menganggap remeh Taeyeon. Dia adalah telekinetic terbaik di akademi ini, ia bahkan bisa mengatur peredaran darahmu atau denyutan jantungmu."

"Whooaaa..."

"Baiklah, kembali pada latihan. Aku ingin kalian mengeluarkan power kalian, usahakan se-stabil mungkin dan pertahankan selama yang kalian mampu," perintah Yunho.

Mereka pun kembali memulai latihan mereka. Chen tampak lebih berusaha kali ini, ia tidak mau melukai tangannya lagi, apalagi saat ini Lay tidak berada di sini. Kris kini mulai berusaha membesarkan bola api di tangannya, gelang yang melingkar di tangannya sangat membantu. Sementara Chanyeol mulai berhasil men-stabilkan apinya, meski kini masalah bahwa apinya bergerak-gerak mulai menjadi kendala.

Lain halnya dengan Suho, laki-laki dengan senyum angelic itu berhasil membuat airnya berbentuk ikan yang seolah-olah sedang berenang di atas tangannya. Sedangkan Dio masih asyik dengan gempa kecilnya. Untuk Baekhyun yang seorang Light controller, ketimbang memunculkan cahaya ia kini mencoba menghilangkan cahaya, membuat area di sekitar tangannya tampak meredup.

**-EXO-**

"Waaa...!" Luhan memekik ketika ia mendadak berada di tempat yang berbeda dari sebelumnya. Rasanya baru sedetik yang lalu Luhan berada di dekat Yunho dan tahu-tahu ia sudah berada di sini. Tidak hanya Luhan, Lay dan Kai pun sama terkejutnya. Tubuh mereka bahkan sedikit sempoyongan.

Boa yang melihat itu tertawa kecil. Bukan hal yang mengherankan. Boa masih ingat ketika ia melakukan teleportasi sejauh yang ia mampu bersama Eric dan Tony, ia langsung muntah-muntah saat itu.

Saat ini mereka berada di sisi lain dari lapangan luas milik akademi, berbeda dari yang sebelumnya tempat ini cukup sepi. "Boa noona, kau sangat hebat," ujar Kai takjub. Kai yang seorang teleportasi sangat mengerti. Boa berhasil memindahkan beberapa orang dengan jarak bermeter-meter, rekor terjauh yang pernah dilakukan Kai adalah berteleportasi sejauh empat meter dari tempat asalnya dan alhasil ia merasa sangat pusing.

"Oke, sekarang aku ingin mengetahui nama dan power kalian," ujar Boa.

"Aku Luhan, power-ku telekinetic."

"Telekinetic?" Boa mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Seharusnya kau tanggung jawab Taeyeon, tapi yah... Dia sudah disibukkan dengan grup Shidae-nya. Selanjutnya?"

"Lay, healing."

"Oww... Bagus sekali. Di akademi ini hanya terdapat dua orang healing, Yesung-sshi dan Onew-sshi. Ditambah kau menjadi tiga pengguna healing, ini bagus untuk menghemat obat-obatan di akademi. Oke, berikutnya."

"Aku Kai, teleportasi."

"Sama sepertiku," Boa tersenyum simpul, "Seberapa jauh kau bisa berpindah?"

"Sekitar tiga-empat meter, noona."

"Tidak terlalu buruk," komentar Boa, "Baik, kita mulai sekarang. Karena kalian semua memiliki power yang berbeda, maka latihan yang akan kuberikan berbeda juga. Pertama, Kai."

"Ya noona?"

"Kau lihat pohon di sana itu?" Boa menunjuk sebuah pohon yang jaraknya sekitar sepuluh meter dari tempat mereka berdiri. Kai ikut menoleh kemudian mengangguk. "Aku ingin kau menggunakan teleportasimu dan berpindah ke sana."

Kai mengangguk paham, ia kemudian memejamkan matanya dan berkonsentrasi. Lima detik kemudian Kai menghilang dari tempatnya berdiri dan meninggalkan kepulan asap tipis. Memang Yunho mengatakan bahwa power yang termudah dihasilkan dari tangan, namun yang seperti itu tidak berguna untuk teleportasi.

'Sett.'

Tubuh Kai muncul sejauh tiga meter dari tempatnya berdiri tadi. "Tidak seperti itu!" seru Boa, "Aku ingin kau menghilang dan langsung muncul di bawah pohon itu."

"T-tapi itu terlalu jauh, noona."

Boa tersenyum, "Tepat sekali, memang jauh karena itu kau harus berlatih. Aku tidak mau tahu, terus ulangi teleportasimu dan usahakan langsung muncul di bawah pohon itu."

"Mwo?" Kai membulatkan matanya, namun kemudian ia sadar kalau inilah yang disebut latihan. Kai kembali melakukan teleportasi dan kini ia berpindah sejauh dua meter. "Shit," umpat Kai. Ia melakukannya lagi dan kini ia muncul di jarak empat meter dari sebelumnya. Tubuh Kai sedikit limbung, ia tidak pernah berteleportasi berulang kali dalam jarak yang jauh dan waktu yang begitu singkat.

"Baiklah, sekarang kalian," Boa menoleh kepada Luhan dan Lay. Boa kemudian duduk di atas rumput pendek, Luhan dan Lay mengikutinya.

"Aku bukan telekinetic atau healing," gumam Boa, "Tetapi kemampuanku di kedua bidang itu lumayan. Mungkin jika kalian sudah mahir, aku akan meminta Taeyeon dan Yesung untuk melatih kalian. Mereka itu adalah pelatih yang super sibuk, jadi mereka hanya melatih yang sudah mahir saja, tidak ada waktu mengajari anak baru seperti kalian."

"Apa mereka hebat?" tanya Lay.

"Mereka luar biasa," sahut Boa cepat, "Taeyeon bisa mengendalikan lebih dari lima puluh benda secara bersamaan dan Yesung, healing terbaik yang pernah ia lakukan adalah menyembuhkan paru-paru manusia yang hancur. Bahkan aku pernah melihat Yesung menghidupkan kembali seekor anjing."

"Mwo? Seorang healing bisa menghidupkan yang sudah mati?" ujar Lay takjub.

"Tentu, tapi itu dilarang akademi. Bagaimana pun, kehidupan dan kematian itu bukan urusan manusia." Luhan dan Lay mengangguk bersamaan. "Nah, sekarang perhatikan ini," Boa mengarahkan telapak tangannya ke arah sehelai rumput, "Aku melakukan telekinetic," ujar Boa, secara perlahan rumput tersebut bergerak dan terkoyak. "Lalu healing," ujar Boa lagi, bagian rumput yang terkoyak itu kemudian menyatu dan kembali seperti semua.

"Aku ingin kalian melakukan itu. Luhan, kau merobek rumputnya dengan telekinetis dan Lay satukan kembali dengan healing-mu."

"Bukankah itu menyakiti rumputnya?" gumam Lay pelan. Boa menatap sendu ke arah Lay. Memang di antara semua latihan, latihan kepada pengguna healing adalah yang paling menyakitkan. Bukan menyakitkan secara fisik, tetapi secara mental.

"Memang seperti itu latihan kalian," gumam Boa pelan. Ia masih ingat ketika Yesung latihan dulu, saat itu seorang pelatih membawakan seekor anak anjing dengan perut robek. Yesung bahkan sampai menangis melihat itu. "Nah, mulai."

Luhan memusatkan power pada kedua tangannya, tidak hanya merobek helaian rumput, tetapi ia juga mencabutnya dari akar. Dan setelah itu disambung oleh Lay, dengan perlahan ia menyatukan robekan rumput tersebut. Boa terlihat puas, mereka lumayan juga.

'Brugh!'

Perhatian Boa, Luhan dan Lay teralih ketika mendengar suara terjatuh. "Kai!" seru Lay melihat tubuh Kai yang tertelungkup di tanah.

"Uhh... Uhh..." Kai berusaha bergerak. Tubuhnya terasa lelah luar biasa setelah ia berulang kali melakukan teleportasi dengan jarak sejauh mungkin. Dan rekor yang terbaiknya adalah lima meter, namun sayang Kai belum cukup mampu untuk melakukan teleportasi sejauh lima meter untuk yang kedua kali.

"Lay, tolong sembuhkan Kai," ujar Boa.

"Tapi Kai tidak terluka," gumam Lay.

"Ya, dia hanya kelelahan dan itu termasuk tugas seorang healing." Lay mengangguk paham, ia berjalan mendekati tubuh Kai dan membalikkannya menjadi telentang. Terlihat beberapa luka lecet di tangan Kai. Ia sudah berusaha sangat keras.

Lay meletakkan tangannya di atas perut Kai, karena setahu Lay, sumber energi manusia terletak pada perut. Dan selanjutnya Lay melakukan proses healing. Terlihat wajah Kai yang semula kelelahan berangsur rileks.

"Oke Luhan, kemarikan tanganmu," Boa menggenggam tangan Luhan dan kemudian ia melakukan teleportasi.

"Waa...!" Luhan sedikit terkejut saat ia sudah berada di bawah pohon. "Nah Luhan, kau lihat daun-daun di pohon ini?" tanya Boa sambil menunjuk ke atas.

"Nde."

"Aku ingin kau melepaskan semua daun tersebut secara bersamaan."

"M-mwo?" Luhan membelalakkan matanya, "A-aku tidak bisa melakukan yang seperti itu."

"Baik, baik, tidak perlu melotot juga. Sekarang aku ingin kau mengambil buah-buah dari pohon itu," ujar Boa. Luhan mengangguk, kalau yang seperti ini ia masih bisa. Luhan kemudian mengarahkan telapak tangannya ke arah buah-buah di pohon tersebut dan Luhan mulai sadar kalau sepertinya ini akan sulit. Karena letak buah-buah tersebut cukup jauh di atas pohon, selain itu jumlahnya juga cukup banyak. Luhan biasanya hanya mampu menggerakkan dua benda sekaligus.

'Srett, srett.'

Luhan berhasil menggerakkan beberapa buah tersebut. Beberapa saat kemudian ia berhasil melepas satu dan membuat buah tersebut melayang ke arahnya, namun mendadak konsentrasinya buyar, alhasil buah tersebut terjatuh ke tanah.

"Konsentrasi Luhan," ujar Boa. Luhan mengangguk dan kembali mencoba.

-EXO-

'Brukh!'

Tubuh tinggi Chanyeol terbaring di atas rumput lapangan. Dadanya naik turun dengan cepat. Raut wajah Chanyeol tampak meringis kesakitan. Ya, dia kesakitan, entah sudah berapa kali ia membakar tangannya sendiri.

Tidak jauh berbeda dengan Chanyeol, Kris dan Chen pun turut merasakan hal yang sama. Keduanya kini terduduk dengan deru nafas yang keras. Kris memang memiliki gelang yang mampu mengendalikan power-nya, namun tetap saja penggunaan power terlalu lama membuat Kris kelelahan dan secara tidak sengaja apinya justru melahap tangannya sendiri. Chen pun begitu, bahkan mungkin ia yang paling parah.

Sedangkan Suho, Dio dan Baekhyun juga demikian. Mereka memang tidak melukai tangan mereka sendiri dengan power mereka, namun kedua tangan Suho, Dio dan Baekhyun kini membengkak akibat penggunaan power terlalu lama. Berdenyut-denyut dan terasa perih.

Selama tiga jam tanpa henti mereka mengeluarkan power mereka di atas telapak tangan tanpa henti. Tidak hanya mengeluarkan saja, tetapi juga harus menjaga ukuran dan pergerakan power masing-masing.

"Hanya seperti ini?" Yunho melipat tangan di dada, menatap tenang pada keenam anak didiknya yang meringis kesakitan. Yunho tahu akan sangat sulit bagi mereka mengeluarkan power jika tangan mereka terluka begitu, tetapi Yunho bisa apa? Ia tidak bisa melakukan healing, memanggil pengguna healing pun percuma. Ingat, hanya ada tiga orang healing di akademi. Lay dan Onew sedang latihan dan Yesung, seingat Yunho, laki-laki itu berada di Afrika saat ini.

"H-hyung, beri kami istirahat," gumam Suho sambil meringis. Tangannya terasa perih dan berdenyut-denyut.

"Baiklah," Yunho menghela napas, "Kalau begitu-"

'Bwash.'

Memotong ucapan Yunho, tiba-tiba saja muncul Boa tepat di samping Yunho, bersamaan dengan itu Luhan, Lay dan Kai langsung ambruk dan tergeletak di atas tanah. Kondisi mereka tidak jauh berbeda dari teman mereka yang lain.

"Kau mau membunuh mereka eoh?" Yunho menyeringai.

"Tidak, sih," sahut Boa, "Aku hanya melatih mereka seperti biasa. Cih, anak-anak sekarang terlalu lemah. Baru latihan seperti itu saja sudah kelelahan. Anak-anak dari grup Shinee juga sama. Beruntung pelatih mereka bukan dari grup H.O.T sunbaenim."

Yunho tertawa pelan. Ah, senior dari H.O.T benar-benar pelatih yang mengerikan atau bisa dikatakan kejam. Yunho masih ingat ketika Tony, flame controller, melempar Yunho ke dalam kawah gunung berapi.

"Kau ingat, Yun? Kangta oppa meletakkan aku sendirian di Afrika dan aku butuh sampai tiga hari untuk mencapai Korea dengan teleportasiku," ujar Boa mengingat masa lalunya.

Sekali lagi Yunho tertawa pelan, "Sudahlah, bagaimana kalau kita minum kopi dulu?" Yunho menyodorkan tangannya, Boa tersenyum pelan lalu menggenggam tangan Yunho dan kemudian mereka berpindah dengan teleportasi Boa.

Kini tinggallah sembilan laki-laki yang terbaring kelelahan dengan nafas memburu. "Yunho hyung itu gila," desis Chanyeol.

"Dan Boa noona kurasa seorang pembunuh," tambah Kai. Ia masih ingat ketika Boa menyuruhnya berpindah tempat ke kantin akademi dan kembali hanya dalam waktu tiga menit. Jarak antara lokasi Kai dengan kantin akademi cukup jauh, belum lagi Kai kesulitan menentukan lokasi di mana ia akan muncul.

Di antara kesembilan laki-laki yang terengah-engah itu, tampak seseorang mulai bangkit. Seorang healing merasa ini adalah saat di mana ia diperlukan. Bukankah memang itu tugas healing? Menyembuhkan teman yang terluka.

"Lay?" Kris mengernyit heran melihat Lay mendekat padanya dan kemudian menyembuhkan tangannya. "Kau terlihat kelelahan, jangan memaksakan diri," ujar Kris.

Lay menggeleng sambil tersenyum, "Ini adalah peranku sebagai healing." Setelah menyembuhkan luka di tangan Kris, Lay berpindah ke yang lain dan menyembuhkan mereka satu persatu.

"Istirahat selesai," tiba-tiba saja Boa muncul di hadapan mereka tepat setelah Lay menyembuhkan member terakhir, kali ini ia tidak bersama Yunho, melainkan bersama seorang wanita, "Kajja kita mulai latihan lagi dan kau Luhan, kau berlatih dengan Taeyeon," ujar Boa menunjukkan wanita di sebelahnya.

"Noona, bisakah Lay istirahat lagi? Ia baru saja menyembuhkan kami semua," ujar Suho sambil menunjuk kepada Lay.

"Oh" Boa bergumam. Ia bisa melihat wajah mereka lebih cerah, kecuali Lay yang tampak pucat. Ia kemudian berjalan mendekati Lay dan menggenggam tangan Lay, Boa mengeluarkan power healing-nya dan benar saja Lay mulai tampak lebih baik. "Semuanya latihan sekarang," ujar Boa tegas.

**.**

**E**

**X**

**O**

**.**

Hari beranjak sore. Ruangan kelas khusus grup EXO yang tadinya kosong kini kembali terisi oleh penghuninya yang kelelahan. Kepala mereka semua terkulai di atas meja. Latihan dengan Yunho memang buruk dan Boa lebih buruk lagi. Kris dan Chanyeol masih ingat betul ketika Boa dengan santainya menyuruh mereka membakar satu sama lain. Gila. Dan tentu saja itu membuat Kris dan Chanyeol saling melindungi diri sambil terus menyerang dengan api mereka.

Tidak hanya itu, Boa juga memerintahkan Dio menciptakan lubang di tanah selebar satu meter dan kedalaman dua meter kemudian menyuruh Suho mengisi lubang tersebut dengan air hingga penuh. Yah, menciptakan danau buatan. Namun tentu saja mereka gagal, bahkan Dio tidak mampu menciptakan lubang selebar setengah meter.

Untuk Chen, Boa memerintahkannya menciptakan petir dan membuatnya melayang-layang. Jelas bagi Chen itu sangat sulit, bahkan hanya menciptakan petir saja membuat tangannya kesetrum, apalagi membuat petirnya melayang. Untuk Kai, Boa masih memerintahkan hal yang sama. Berpindah sejauh-jauhnya.

Dan kepada Baekhyun, Boa memerintahkannya melenyapkan cahaya di sekitar Baekhyun, membuat area di sekitar Baekhyun benar-benar gelap. Sedangkan Lay, laki-laki itu baru dibutuhkan power-nya ketika ada yang terluka atau kelelahan dan mungkin Lay yang paling mengeluarkan banyak power, mengingat betapa keras latihan mereka.

Lain lagi dengan Luhan. Taeyeon membawa Luhan ke sebuah ruangan kelas kosong. Kursi-kursi serta meja-meja di sana tersusun rapi namun tidak ketika Taeyeon muncul. Dengan tangan terlipat di dada, Taeyeon mengeluarkan power-nya. Benda di seluruh ruangan itu melayang secara bersamaan dan Taeyeon melempar benda tersebut ke arah Luhan. Sedangkan tugas Luhan adalah menghentikan benda yang terlempar ke arahnya atau setidaknya melencengkan arah benda tersebut dengan power telekinesisnya. Tidak mudah, karena benda yang terlempar sekaligus tiga dan dalam kecepatan yang lumayan. Tidak jarang Luhan menerima lemparan benda-benda tersebut, mengakibatkan luka di tubuhnya.

"Kalian boleh pulang sekarang," tiba-tiba saja Yunho muncul di ambang pintu, "Tapi jangan langsung tidur, karena nanti malam aku ingin menunjukkan Minoz kepada kalian," seringai miring terukir di wajah tampan Yunho.

"Aish! Rasanya aku mau mati saja!" seru Chanyeol kesal.

**-EXO-**

Mereka kini dalam perjalanan pulang, dengan tubuh yang sangat kelelahan. Namun selelah apapun, Dio masih ingat tugasnya. Ia harus memasak makan malam nanti. "Bahan makanan mulai menipis, ada yang mau menemaniku ke supermarket?" ujar Dio menoleh kepada teman-temannya.

"Beli ramen instan saja," saran Suho. Suho tahu kalau Dio juga sangat lelah dan setidaknya menyeduh beberapa cup ramen tidak terlalu melelahkan.

"Baik, ramen kalau begitu. Siapa yang mau menemaniku membeli ramen?" tanya Dio lagi.

"Aku," Luhan mengangkat tangannya, "Aku mau beli plester luka sekalian." Luhan menunjuk pada dahi dan bibirnya yang memar.

"Tidak usah Luhan-ge, biar aku sembuhkan luka gege nanti," sahut Lay.

"Ani, aku tahu kau lelah Lay," bantah Luhan.

"Tapi..."

"Sudahlah Lay, Luhan itu sengaja ke supermarket karena mau menemui pacarnya," celetuk Chanyeol. Membuat seluruh member menoleh ke arahnya dan Luhan melotot kepadanya.

"A-apa maksudmu?" seru Luhan tertahan.

Happy Virus itu tertawa lebar. Tampaknya kelelahan seperti apapun tidak akan bisa menyurut senyum lebar sekaligus sifat jahilnya. "Aigoo hyung~ jangan kau kira aku tidak tahu."

"P-pabbo!" desis Luhan dengan wajah memerah.

"Jja, sudahlah. Luhan, kajja," Dio menyudahi percakapan mereka dan menarik tangan Luhan menuju supermarket. Alhasil di persimpangan itu mereka terbagi menjadi dua kelompok.

"Aku penasaran soal Minoz," celetuk Kai. Baekhyun menoleh pada Kai dan mengangguk.

"Aku pernah membaca sekali soal Minoz di perpustakaan akademi," gumam Suho, "Dan bentuknya itu seperti monster."

"Monster raksasa?" tanya Kris. Suho menoleh kepada Kris dan menggeleng, "Menurut yang kulihat di buku, Minoz seukuran anjing, yah sedikit lebih besar sih."

"Wajahnya seram?" tanya Chanyeol.

Suho terdiam, tampak tengah mengingat gambar Minoz yang ia lihat di buku perpustakaan akademi, "Kau ingat film zombie yang kita tonton minggu lalu? Kurang lebih seperti itu."

"Aku benci zombie," gerutu Baekhyun pelan.

"Tenang saja Baekkie, kita kan punya power jadi kau tidak perlu takut~" ujar Chanyeol dengan nada ceria sambil melingkarkan tangannya di leher Baekhyun, "Lagipula aku akan melindungimu dengan apiku," tambahnya. Baekhyun memutar matanya. Melindungi apa? Bahkan kemarin Chanyeol nyaris membakar Kris.

Chen yang sedari tadi hanya tertawa mendengar omongan teman-temannya, menjadi tertegun ketika matanya bertemu Lay. Laki-laki manis dengan lesung pipit itu tampak tidak nyaman. "Lay kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Chen.

"O-oh... Ya," Lay menjawab pelan.

"Apa kau takut?" Suho bertanya kepada Lay. Lay melirik kepada Suho, lalu menganggukkan kepalanya. "Tenang saja, kami akan menjagamu kok," ujar Kris sambil menepuk bahu Lay. Lay menganggukkan kepalanya lagi, kali ini dengan semburat merah di pipinya.

**-EXO-**

"Merah atau biru yaa?" Laki-laki manis berwajah bulat itu tampak bingung. Di tangannya kini terdapat dua plester dengan warna biru dan merah dan ia bingung harus memilih warna apa. "Merah saja," gumam Luhan pada dirinya sendiri, "Merahkan warna official-nya Tohoshinki. Eh, tapi kalau pakai plester merah di wajah malah jadi menyeramkan yaa..."

"Luhan hyung." Luhan sedikit terlonjak ketika mendengar suara yang sangat ia kenal menyapa pendengarannya. Ia berbalik dan menemukan seorang pegawai supermarket berjalan ke arahnya. Bagi Luhan ia bukan hanya sekedar pegawai, tetapi juga teman, kendati Luhan ingin mengharap lebih.

"H-hai Sehunnie," balas Luhan, tidak lupa ia menyunggingkan senyum dan tepat detik berikutnya Luhan meringis kesakitan. Ia melupakan luka memar di bibirnya.

"Eh, hyung habis berkelahi?" tanya Sehun bingung melihat sejumlah luka di wajah dan tangan Luhan.

"Ani," Luhan menggeleng, "Aku terjatuh dari tangga. Hahahaaa..." Sehun mengangguk-angguk paham.

Sehun, atau lengkapnya Oh Sehun adalah teman Korea pertama yang Luhan kenal. Ya, Luhan memang bukan warga negara asli Korea, ia berasal dari China, tepatnya Beijing. Luhan tinggal di Korea selama kurang lebih tiga tahun karena orang tuanya berpindah tugas dan sekitar tiga minggu yang lalu ia masuk akademi.

Luhan sangat akrab dengan Sehun. Sehun itu orangnya sangat menyenangkan, meski terkadang ia bersikap sangat dingin. Namun meski Luhan sangat dekat dengan Sehun, Luhan tidak pernah menceritakan tentang akademi kepada Sehun, termasuk tentang power-nya. Ia tidak mau jika Sehun menganggapnya aneh dan tidak mau berteman dengannya.

"Hyung kau sudah selesai?" Tiba-tiba saja Dio muncul. Tampak di tangannya keranjang supermarket dengan sembilan cup ramen. "Oh ne," sahut Luhan. Luhan menyambar sembarang plester kemudian menarik tangan Dio begitu saja. "Dagh Sehunnie," gumam Luhan berbalik dan melambaikan tangannya kepada Sehun.

"Itu yaa pacarmu yang tadi dibilang Chanyeol?" gumam Dio santai, saat ini mereka sudah keluar dari supermarket dan berjalan pulang menuju rumah.

"B-bukan pacar!" Luhan berdalih cepat dan sedikit emosi, alhasil sebuah batu kecil melayang di belakangnya. Tampaknya Luhan tidak sengaja mengeluarkan power-nya.

"Hyung!" seru Dio terkejut karena melihat batu melayang, dengan segera Dio menggerakkan tangannya dan batu itu kembali terjatuh ke tanah. "Kau ingat apa kata Yunho hyung? Kita tidak boleh menunjukkan power kita sembarangan," desis Dio.

"I-itu karena kau berbicara yang aneh-aneh, Dio-yah."

"Mwo? Apa hubungannya?"

"Ah sudahlah. Kajja kita pulang sebelum orang-orang itu mati kelaparan," ujar Luhan mengakhiri pembicaraan dan menarik lengan Dio.

**.**

**E**

**X**

**O**

**.**

Malam kini menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam. Suasana sepi sangat terasa di daerah perumahan ini. Tampaknya udara dingin malam ini, memaksa orang-orang yang tinggal di sini untuk lebih dini meringkuk di balik selimut tebal dan hangat mereka. Namun tidak dengan sebelas orang yang kini tengah berdiri di sebuah persimpangan sepi. Sepuluh laki-laki dan seorang wanita.

"Apa benar Minoz akan muncul di sini?" tanya Suho. Sudah sepuluh menit mereka di sini namun tidak merasakan kedatangan dari makhluk yang disebut Minoz.

"Harusnya begitu," sahut Boa, "Yah pokoknya ketika makhluk itu datang, kalian sudah bisa merasakan auranya."

"Apa yang akan kami lakukan kalau Minoz muncul?" Kali ini Baekhyun bertanya.

"Kalahkan dan bunuh," sahut Yunho singkat, "Tapi ingat jangan sampai membuat keributan. Lakukan secepat mungkin."

"M-mwo? Bunuh? B-bukankah hyung bilang hanya ingin menunjukkan Minoz kepada kami?"

Boa dan Yunho menyeringai bersamaan. "Well, ada perubahan rencana," Boa kemudian menyentuh bahu Yunho, "Nikmati dongeng sebelum tidur kalian." Dan kemudian dua orang itu menghilang.

Hening. Suasana benar-benar hening. Tidak ada suara manusia sama sekali, bahkan suara kucing atau jangkrik pun tidak ada. "Aku takut," gumam Lay pelan. Entah sadar atau tidak, ia berjalan mundur ke belakang, bersembunyi di balik punggung tegap Kris.

Mereka semua tampak bersiaga, kalau-kalau Minoz muncul secara tiba-tiba. Kendati Boa mengatakan bahwa mereka akan merasakan kehadiran Minoz, namun tidak ada salahnya kan untuk bersiaga?

'Deg, deg, deg.'

Mata kecil Baekhyun membulat, mendadak jantungnya berdebar sangat keras. Ia berjalan mundur, mendekati Chanyeol. "A-apa hanya aku di sini yang tiba-tiba saja berdebar-debar?" desis Baekhyun pelan.

"Sebenarnya aku juga," gumam Chen.

"Apa ini tandanya?" Kali ini Luhan yang bersuara.

"Mungkin," ujar Suho. Kris dan Chanyeol menganggukkan kepala mereka dan sekobaran api muncul di kedua telapak tangan mereka berdua.

"Aku tidak melihat apapun," bisik Dio. Kedua tangannya mulai mengepal, tampak batu-batu kecil mengelilingi telapak tangannya. Kai menajamkan indera penglihatan dan pendengarannya.

"I-itu..." Luhan berdesis pelan ketika mata bulatnya menangkap sosok pria dengan mantel berjalan ke arah mereka.

"Apa dia Minoz?" tanya Lay, entah pada siapa.

"Yunho hyung bilang Minoz akan menyerang jika mereka merasakan aura pengguna," ujar Kris.

"Ya, tidak ada salahnya kita bersiaga," terdengar suara air di sekitar Suho. Pertanda laki-laki dengan senyum angelic itu mulai bersiaga ekstra.

Pria bermantel itu tampak berjalan tenang. Sama sekali bukan sesuatu yang patut dicurigai. Kris dan yang lain berusaha tidak terlalu terlihat memperhatikan pria bermantel itu. Namun semakin dekat pria bermantel itu ke arah mereka, semakin jantung mereka berdetak keras.

'Tap, tap, tap.'

Dengan santai pria bermantel melewati Suho yang berdiri di depan, kemudian Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Ia berjalan santai melewati mereka semua. Mereka berpikir pria bermantel itu memang bukan Minoz, namun baru akan menghela nafas lega tiba-tiba saja pria bermantel itu berbalik. Ia mengeluarkan tangannya yang tersembunyi dari dalam mantel, beberapa bilah cakar besar keluar dari tangannya dan pria bermantel itu mengincar...

"Shit!" Reflek Kai menggenggam bahu Lay dan melakukan teleportasi. Nyaris saja Lay terbelah dua karena cakar pria bermantel itu –atau sekarang kita bisa menyebutnya Minoz-.

Sedetik setelah Kai menghilang, Kris dan Chanyeol menghempaskan tangan mereka ke tanah. Alhasil tepat di bawah kaki Minoz, api menyembur ke atas. Mereka berpikir Minoz itu terbakar, namun ternyata makhluk itu lebih tangkas, dengan cepat ia menghindar.

'Srett.'

Mantelnya terlepas, menunjukkan sosok asli makhluk tersebut. Dan dia memang monster. Tubuhnya setinggi dua meter, kepalanya botak dan kulitnya berwarna putih serta berlendir. Wajahnya seperti lalat dan dua buah sulur menjulur dari kepalanya.

"Kau bilang dia seukuran anjing, Suho!" seru Baekhyun terkejut.

"Aku bilang kan menurut yang kulihat di buku!" balas Suho.

Makhluk itu meraung keras, membuat Kai dan Lay yang berada di belakang teman-temannya terkejut. Terlebih Lay. Power-nya adalah healing, sama sekali bukan power untuk melakukan penyerangan. Jika monster itu menyerangnya dan teman-temannya tidak sanggup melindunginya...

'Brugh!'

Sebuah batu berukuran besar terlempar ke arah Minoz. Makhluk itu terhuyung ke belakang. "Wow," Chanyeol bergumam takjub sambil menoleh kepada Dio. Oke, mulai sekarang ia tidak mau lagi mencari gara-gara dengan 'umma'-nya itu.

Makhluk itu kembali melancarkan serangan, gerakannya sangat cepat bahkan nyaris tidak terlihat mata. Tanpa disangka makhluk itu kini berada tepat di hadapan Luhan, sebuah tinju besar dan kuat mengenai laki-laki manis itu.

"Aaargh!" Tubuh Luhan terjerembab ke tanah. Perutnya perih luar biasa, seolah organ di dalam perutnya pecah.

"Luhan hyung!"

Segera Kai melakukan teleportasi ke tempat Luhan dan membawa Luhan ke tempat Lay. "Tolong," ujar Kai meletakkan Luhan di depan Lay. Lay mengangguk, ia meletakkan tangannya di perut Luhan dan memulai proses healing.

'Brukk!'

"Urgh!" Kali ini tubuh kecil Baekhyun yang terlempar. Darah segar mengalir dari luka gores di tangannya. "Baekkie!" seru Chanyeol.

"Dia terlalu cepat," desis Chen, "Kita butuh strategi untuk melawannya!" Chen melompat tepat setelah ia berkata. Minoz itu tepat muncul di hadapannya dan mengayunkan cakarnya yang mematikan ke arah Chen.

"Pertama kita harus memperlambat gerakannya," seru Kai. Laki-laki itu terus berpindah-pindah tempat, berusaha membuat Minoz kebingungan.

"Baekhyun, apa kau bisa melenyapkan cahaya di sekitar monster itu?" teriak Suho.

"Bisa! Tapi tidak kalau dia bergerak terlalu cepat!" sahut Baekhyun sambil memegang lengannya yang masih mengalirkan darah. Baekhyun nyaris terlonjak ketika ia merasa seseorang bergerak ke sampingnya. Dan ternyata itu Lay yang kini menyembuhkan luka di tangan Baekhyun.

"Aku punya rencana," desis Suho. "Kai! Buat dia kebingungan dengan perpindahanmu!"

Kai mengangguk, meski ia tidak tahu pasti apa rencana Suho. Kai melakukan serangan seperti menendang atau memukul ke arah monster itu. Sekali menendang ia kemudian menghilang dan muncul di belakang monster tersebut, menendang lagi kemudian menghilang. Gerakan muncul-menghilang itu jelas membuat perhatian monster tersebut teralih kepada Kai dan tampak ia mulai kebingungan.

"Sekarang Baekhyun!" seru Suho. Baekhyun mengangguk. Ia mengerahkan tangannya –meski terasa sedikit ngilu- ke arah monster tersebut dan tampaknya latihan ekstra tadi siang memberi dampak positif. Terbukti dalam sekejap cahaya di sekitar kepala monster itu lenyap, tidak masalah hanya di kepalanya saja, toh tetap membuat makhluk tersebut tidak bisa melihat.

"Dio, ciptakan lubang sedalam mungkin di bawah tubuh monster itu!"

Dio berjongkok, ia menghempaskan tangannya dan mendadak muncul retakan tanah tepat di bawah monster tersebut. Retakan tanah itu segera berubah menjadi sebuah lubang, kontan makhluk tersebut jatuh ke dalam lubang. Lubang itu memang tidak terlalu dalam, hanya sampai sepinggang makhluk tersebut.

'Sreet...'

Kegelapan di sekitar kepala monster tersebut menghilang, kemampuan Baekhyun masih belum bisa untuk melenyapkan cahaya terlalu lama. Minoz itu dapat kembali melihat, ia berniat segera meloncat keluar dari lubang, namun mendadak tubuhnya tidak bergerak.

"Luhan hyung," gumam Baekhyun sambil menoleh ke arah Luhan. Tampak Luhan tengah mengarahkan tangannya ke arah makhluk tersebut, menahan pergerakan sang Minoz dengan telekineticnya. "Lakukan sesuatu! Aku tidak bisa menahannya terlalu lama!" teriak Luhan.

"Chanyeol! Kris! Bakar monster itu!"

"Ne!" teriak Chanyeol dan Kris. Mereka mengarahkan tangan mereka ke tanah, namun belum sempat menyentuh tiba-tiba saja sulur monster itu memanjang, mengikat pergelangan tangan Chanyeol dan Kris serta melempar keduanya. Monster itu kuat dan Luhan tidak mampu menahannya terlalu lama.

"Shit!" desis Suho. Dengan sigap Suho menempelkan telapak tangannya di tanah dan tiba-tiba saja air memenuhi lubang yang dibuat oleh Baekhyun. "Chen! Petirmu!"

Chen mengerti, ia mengarahkan tangannya ke arah lubang yang terisi dan mengeluarkan petirnya. Petir adalah listrik dan air adalah pengantar listrik yang terbaik. Jelas monster yang terendam hingga sepinggang itu langsung tersambar listrik yang mematikan.

"RAAAAARRRRGGGGHHHH!" Monster itu berteriak keras sambil berusaha keluar dari lubang. Akan tetapi tubuhnya terasa kesemutan dan mati rasa karena kesetrum, membuatnya hanya mampu meronta-ronta.

"A-aku tidak bisa lebih lama lagi..." desis Chen lemah. Ia mengeluarkan power-nya begitu banyak dan terus menerus, apalagi kini power-nya sendiri kembali menyakiti tangannya.

Mengerti akan kondisi Chen, Suho menggerakkan airnya, ia kini membungkus seluruh tubuh monster tersebut dengan air. Suho berniat membuat makhluk itu melemah dengan menghalangi pernafasannya. Tetapi bagaimana juga, kemampuan Suho dan yang lain masih belum seberapa. Kendati Minoz tersebut mulai melemah tapi ia tampak tidak mau menyerah.

Tiba-tiba saja sulur Minoz tersebut memanjang. Dan secara mengejutkan melilit pinggang Lay. Suho dan Chen terkejut dan sontak itu membuat konsentrasi mereka buyar. Makhluk itu berhasil membebaskan diri dari air dan meloncat keluar dari lubang. Ia berlari sambil membawa tubuh Lay.

"LAY!" seru Baekhyun.

"Damn!" kutuk Kris. Reflek ia berlari mengikuti makhluk tersebut. Kris sudah berjanji kalau ia akan melindungi Lay dan Kris bukan seorang pengingkar janji.

"Sial..." gumam Suho lemah. Tubuhnya dan yang lain terasa sangat lelah karena mengeluarkan power begitu banyak. Namun tidak dengan Kai dan Chanyeol. Kai menyentuh pundak Chanyeol, "Kita ikuti mereka."

"Kau tahu mereka kemana?" tanya Chanyeol bingung.

"Yunho hyung bilang kalau seorang pengguna power mampu merasakan hawa dari pengguna power yang sama. Kau dan Kris sama-sama berkemampuan api, jadi coba rasakan hawa keberadaan Kris."

"B-baik." Chanyeol memejamkan matanya dan sedetik kemudian dia membukanya. Laki-laki tinggi bersuara besar itu menggenggam tangan Kai, "Dia terus bergerak, kurasa aku tahu dia akan kemana." Kai tersenyum tipis, dan kemudian kedua orang itu menghilang.

-EXO-

"LAY!"

"KRIS!"

Kris mendecih kesal. Monster itu sama sekali tidak mau berhenti. Ia memutar otak, mencari cara lain. Dan Kris kemudian menempelkan tangannya ke tanah, segera saja muncul api tepat di hadapan monster tersebut. Kris tidak mau mengeluarkan api di bawah kaki Minoz, karena itu dipastikan akan melukai Lay juga.

Kemunculan api dari Kris sukses menghentikan pergerakan Minoz tersebut. Lebih dari itu, ia tampak terkejut dan reflek melempar tubuh Lay. Dengan sigap Kris meloncat dan menangkap tubuh Lay. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" Lay mengangguk meski badannya masih gemetaran.

Kris menatap ke arah makhluk tersebut. Minoz itu terdiam, kepalanya menoleh ke satu arah. Kris mengikuti arah tatapan Minoz itu dan ia terkejut mendapati seorang laki-laki bertubuh tinggi berdiri terpaku di hadapan Minoz. Semula Kris mengira itu adalah Chanyeol, tapi kalau Chanyeol tidak mungkin ia akan terpaku begitu saja.

Sang Minoz tampak tidak lagi tertarik pada Kris maupun Lay. Matanya yang besar seperti lalat itu kini menatap intens pada laki-laki tinggi yang masih terpaku. Kris tahu laki-laki itu ketakutan melihat makhluk besar itu, begitu takut hingga tidak sanggup berlari. Namun ada satu hal yang membingungkan Kris, Minoz tersebut tidak langsung menyerang. Ia terdiam di tempatnya.

Tidak ingin membuang waktu, Kris melakukan penyerangan pada Minoz dengan mengeluarkan api dari tangannya. Monster itu terpelanting. "Kau! Cepat lari!" teriak Kris pada laki-laki yang masih saja berdiri. Monster tersebut mulai bangkit, bergegas Kris berlari ke arah laki-laki berambut hitam itu.

Kris berdiri tepat di depan laki-laki itu, memberikan perlindungan pada orang asing tersebut. Ia menoleh pada laki-laki di belakangnya dan berteriak,"Lari! Cepat lari!" Laki-laki itu tersentak, ia baru sadar ada seseorang di depannya. Dengan tergagap ia menganggukkan kepalanya dan berlari pergi.

Mata Kris mengikuti punggung laki-laki itu dan tampaknya ia melepas konsentrasi pada Minoz di hadapannya. Begitu Kris menolehkan kepalanya lagi ke arah Minoz, Minoz tersebut tampak melayangkan kepalan tangannya ke arah Kris dan...

'Brugh!'

"Yo! Kau terluka?" Kai. Ia muncul di waktu yang sangat tepat. Menendang keras monster tersebut tepat di wajah, kembali tubuh sang Minoz terpelanting. Tapi tidak berhenti sampai di situ, Chanyeol –yang datang bersama Kai- mengeluarkan power-nya dan membakar hebat monster tersebut.

"Yah Kris! Aku butuh bantuan!" teriak Chanyeol menyadari partner-nya terdiam. Kris tersentak, ia kemudian mengangguk dan bergabung bersama Chanyeol. Membunuh Minoz pertamanya itu.

-EXO/TBC-

**Curcol pojokan author**

EXO chapter duaa~~~ Apa terlalu panjang? Cezzie sendiri nggak nyangka bakal sampai 7000an words. Ketika menulis ini, Cezzie membayangkan seperti adegan action di film-film *korban film*. Cezzie berusaha menuliskan sebaik mungkin agar teman-teman readers sekalian bisa membayangkan apa yang Cezzie bayangkan. Apa kalian juga membayangkan hal yang sama?

Untuk couple, Cezzie belum tahu ke depannya akan bagaimana. Karena sejujurnya Cezzie saat ini belum dapat feel sama couple SuLay, KaiSoo and ChenMin. Di chapter ini kalian bisa lihat couple yang muncul adalah HunHan, KrAy dan BaekYeol. Hunhan itu sudah dipastikan bakal muncul *tebar2 bokser Sehun* *dilempar Luhan ke afrika*, kalau Baekyeol mungkin sedikit2 *maaf buat yang baekyeol shipper*

NAH! Yang terakhir ini yang bingung. Abisnya Cezzie suka couple TaoRis dan Kray~ Egk bisa milih antara Baby Panda atau Mami Lay~ Pokoknya sih couple TaoRis bakal muncul ^^ Tapi akan kemanakah hati abang Kris berlabuh? *jyaaahh...bahasanyaaa~*

Kira-kira reader maunya couple apa?

DAAAAAANN... Adakah yang bisa menebak siapa laki-laki misterius(?) yang muncul terakhir? Yang benar nebak Cezzie kasih Tao deh :D *dibakar Kris*

Terima kasih banyak utk review teman-teman sekalian, Cezzie sangat bersyukur ^^ Chapter yang ini di-review juga yaa :D Tolong beri Cezzie saran dan pendapat dari teman-teman ^^ *bbuing-bbuing bareng Tao and Thehun*


	3. Chapter 3

**E-X-O**

**3**

**Cezzie Xonesotic**

**Cast : **EXO members and another SM's artists

**Pair : ****HunHan, BaekYeol and TaoRis**

**Genre : **Yaoi, romance and friendship

**Disclaimer : **Tokoh di dalam fiksi bukan milik author, author hanya memiliki hak penuh pada plot cerita.

**-EXO-**

Tidak seperti pagi sebelumnya, pagi ini suasana rumah berlantai dua tempat grup EXO tinggal terkesan sangat sepi. Padahal jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan pagi. Hampir semua penghuninya masih terlelap di atas kasur empuk mereka. Setelah semalam mereka habis-habisan bertarung dengan Minoz, tenaga mereka benar-benar terkuras. Bahkan Dio yang biasanya bertugas memasak sarapan pun hingga jam segini masih belum bangun.

Hanya Suho yang tampak sudah terbangun. Laki-laki tampan itu kini tengah duduk tenang di sofa sambil menikmati segelas teh lemon hangat. Ingin Suho memasak, tapi apa boleh buat, masakannya tidak terlalu enak.

"Selamat pagi," Suho mendongakkan kepalanya saat mendengar sapaan seseorang. Ia melihat Kris berjalan ke arahnya. "Oh Kris, selamat pagi."

Kris duduk di samping Suho. "Uhh..." Ia meringis pelan membuat Suho menatap heran kepadanya, "Kau kenapa?" tanya Suho.

"Punggungku masih terasa nyeri," gumam Kris, berhati-hati ia menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran sofa. Bagaimana pun Kris sempat dilempar oleh Minoz dan ia mendarat tepat pada punggungnya. Suho mengangguk paham. "Lay belum bangun?"

"Belum," Kris menggeleng, "Di antara kita kurasa dialah yang paling ketakutan kemarin. Apalagi Lay yang diserang pertama kali dan nyaris dibawa pergi juga."

Suho mengangguk, "Mungkin karena power-nya healing, dia jadi tidak memiliki keberanian untuk menghadapi makhluk itu. Kau tahu, healing sama sekali tidak berguna untuk melakukan serangan."

"Hmm..." Kris mengangguk-angguk sambil memejamkan matanya, "Dia adalah anggota yang harus dilindungi."

"Oh, kalian berdua sudah bangun," ujar Dio yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya. Ia berjalan menghampiri Suho dan Kris, "Kenapa tidak membangunkanku? Aish, ini sudah jam sembilan dan aku belum memasak."

"Sudahlah," Suho menggenggam tangan Dio, "Biar nanti kita semua makan di kantin akademi saja. Kau sudah terlalu lelah." Dio mengangguk, kemudian ia duduk di samping Suho dan menyenderkan kepalanya ke bahu Suho.

Kris yang melihat itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Err... Kalian pacaran?"

"Mwo?" seru Suho dan Dio bersamaan.

.

E

X

O

.

Kris berjalan tenang di koridor SM Academy. Hanya dia sendiri, karena beberapa temannya sudah duluan di ruangan sedangkan beberapa lagi masih di rumah. Baekhyun, Luhan dan Lay masih istirahat, maklum mengingat mereka sempat terkena serangan Minoz. Kris sendiri sebenarnya merasa ragu meninggalkan rumah dengan penghuninya yang masih kelelahan seperti itu.

"Annyeong."

Kris terkejut ketika sebuah suara tiba-tiba saja menyapanya. Ia menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati seorang gadis tercantik tersenyum padanya, "Oh annyeong," sahut Kris.

"Apa aku mengagetkanmu, oppa?"

"Sedikit."

Gadis itu tertawa pelan, "Mianhae. Oh ya, aku belum pernah melihatmu sebelumnya."

"Aku memang masih baru di sini," sahut Kris.

"Oppa dari grup EXO?" gadis itu bertanya dan Kris mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

"Oh, aku Kim Hyoyeon dari grup Shidae. Power-ku Clear-up," ujar gadis itu mengenalkan dirinya.

"Aku Kris, power-ku flame. Clear-up itu power yang bagaimana?"

"Aku bisa menghilangkan power orang lain," sahut Hyoyeon.

"Kedengarannya menarik. Berarti kau sangat kuat."

"Ah tidak juga," Hyoyeon tertawa sambil mengibaskan tangan di depan wajahnya, "Pengendalianku sangat parah. Terkadang bukannya menghilangkan power orang lain, malah power-ku sendiri yang hilang." Kris ikut tertawa mendengarnya.

Mereka berdua –Kris dan Hyoyeon- berjalan menyusuri koridor bersama sambil mengobrol. Kebetulan letak ruangan Shidae searah dengan ruangan EXO. Hyoyeon gadis yang menarik, ia bercerita banyak hal tentang grup Shidae-nya dan itu membuat Kris merasa nyaman. Ia tidak pernah dekat dengan perempuan sebelum ini.

"Jinjja? Kalian melawan Minoz semalam?" seru Hyoyeon terkejut ketika Kris bercerita tentang kejadian kemarin. "Yah begitulah," sahut Kris, "Apa itu mengejutkanmu?"

"Ya," ujar Hyoyeon, "Taeng unnie baru mengijinkan kami melawan Minoz setelah dua bulan latihan. Dan grup Shinee juga baru bertempur dengan Minoz setelah satu bulan. Wow, tapi kalian bahkan baru sehari berlatih, kalian pasti sangat hebat."

"Ah tidak juga, malah setelah mendengar ceritamu aku jadi merasa kalau Yunho hyung dan Boa noona ingin membunuh kami," gumam Kris, membuat Hyoyeon tertawa pelan.

"Tapi setidaknya kalian tidak berbuat keributan yang memancing orang-orang kan? Ah, memancing orang-orang pun tidak masalah, toh manusia biasa tidak bisa melihat Minoz.

"Hmm..." Kris mengangguk pelan namun sedetik berikutnya ia menoleh cepat ke arah Hyoyeon, "Apa kau bilang?"

"Mwo?" Hyoyeon terkejut, "A-apa?"

"Manusia biasa tidak bisa melihat Minoz?" Kris kini melotot kepada Hyoyeon.

"N-nde," Hyoyeon mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, ia tampak sedikit takut dengan reaksi Kris yang mengejutkan, "Manusia biasa hanya bisa melihat Minoz jika Minoz itu menyamar, tapi kalau wujud asli Minoz mereka tidak akan bisa melihatnya."

Kris kini terdiam. Kalau memang benar apa yang diucapkan oleh Hyoyeon, jadi laki-laki kemarin itu siapa? Kris masih ingat betul akan tatapan ketakutan laki-laki itu terhadap Minoz semalam. Apa laki-laki itu pengguna power? Tapi kalau memang dia pengguna power kenapa dia hanya diam saja?

"W-waeyo oppa?" tanya Hyoyeon pelan.

"Oh ani," Kris langsung menggeleng, "Hyoyeon-sshi, maaf tapi aku duluan ne?" ujar Kris dan ia langsung berlari meninggalkan Hyoyeon yang kebingungan. "Aneh..." gumam Hyoyeon sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

'Brak!'

Kris membuka pintu ruangannya dengan keras, sukses membuat perhatian semua yang berada di ruangan tersebut teralih kepada Kris dan sukses juga membuat konsentrasi mereka buyar. Padahal tadinya mereka tengah berlatih men-stabilkan power masing-masing.

"Ehem," Yunho berdehem seraya melipat tangan di depan dadanya. Sepasang matanya yang kecil menatap tajam pada Kris. "Tolong sopan santunmu," ujar Yunho dingin.

"M-maaf, tapi ada sesuatu yang ingin kuberitahu padamu, Hyung."

Yunho menatap Kris sejenak lalu mengalihkan tatapannya pada yang lain. "Oke, ulangi lagi. Kali ini aku ingin kalian memperbesar power kalian," Yunho berujar tenang mengacuhkan Kris.

Latihan pun kembali di mulai. Luhan, Chanyeol, Suho dan Dio kembali memunculkan power mereka di atas telapak tangan. Khusus untuk Dio, tampak sebuah pot kecil berisi tanah berada di hadapannya. Apa boleh buat, latihan dilakukan di dalam ruangan.

"Hyung!" seru Kris merasa kesal karena diacuhkan, "Hyung, kemarin ada manusia yang melihat Minoz," ujar Kris lagi. Kali ini berhasil memancing perhatian Yunho, terbukti dengan laki-laki itu berbalik menatap Kris, "Apa?"

"Seorang manusia, melihat Minoz," ujar Kris pelan. Hal itu menarik perhatian yang lain, pasalnya Kris mengatakan sesuatu yang menurut mereka biasa-biasa saja, namun reaksi Yunho sangat berbeda. Yunho terlihat cukup terkejut.

"Baiklah," Yunho menghela napasnya, "Kalian lanjutkan yang tadi." Laki-laki bertubuh tinggi itu kemudian keluar sambil menarik tangan Kris. Suho dan yang lain menatap bingung ke arah Kris dan Yunho, namun mereka tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

"Sebaiknya apa yang kau katakan barusan bukan sebuah candaan," ujar Yunho begitu mereka berada di luar ruangan.

"Aku tidak bercanda," sahut Kris cepat, "Malam itu, aku melihat seorang laki-laki menatap ketakutan pada Minoz."

"Mustahil seorang manusia biasa bisa melihat Minoz," kata Yunho.

"Kecuali dia seorang pengguna power."

Yunho menatap Kris dengan tatapan dalam, kemudian ia menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya perlahan. "Kau kembali ke ruanganmu, aku akan membicarakan ini dengan pelatih yang lain."

"Ye Yunho hyung."

Kris kembali ke ruangannya, ia duduk di samping Chanyeol. "Apa yang kau bicarakan dengan Yunho hyung?" Chanyeol langsung bertanya karena ia begitu penasaran. Suho yang juga penasaran menoleh kepada Kris.

"Aku mengatakan kepada Yunho hyung kalau aku baru saja menemukan seorang pengguna power," jawab Kris.

"Mwo?" seru Dio terkejut.

"Jinjja? Kapan?" tanya Chanyeol bingung.

"Kemarin malam, ketika kita melawan Minoz. Ketika Kai tiba-tiba saja muncul dan menendang Minoz itu."

"Benarkah?" Chanyeol menarik sebelah alisnya, "Saat itu aku tidak melihat orang lain."

"Umm, dia sudah pergi sebelum kau dan Kai datang."

"Bagaimana kau yakin kalau dia pengguna?" tanya Chen penasaran.

"Karena dia bisa melihat Minoz dalam wujud asli," sahut Kris. Dan selanjutnya Kris bisa melihat tatapan bingung dari Suho, Chanyeol, Dio dan Chen. "Hyoyeon-sshi dari grup Shidae bilang kalau hanya pengguna power yang bisa melihat Minoz dalam wujud asli."

"Jinjja? Jadi, apa power-nya?" tanya Chen lagi.

"Entahlah, ketika aku melihatnya anak itu hanya terdiam. Ia tidak melakukan apapun dan Minoz itu juga aku merasa beberapa detik ia sempat terdiam."

"Aneh," gumam Chanyeol, "Kalau memang dia pengguna power, seharusnya di saat seperti itu ia mengeluarkan power-nya kan? Aku ketika pertama kali mengeluarkan api adalah ketika seekor anjing besar mengejarku."

"Ya, biasanya pengguna power reflek menggunakan power-nya saat ia merasa ketakutan atau terjepit," timpal Suho, "Kecuali dia menahan power-nya."

"Tapi dia tidak. Ia terlihat ketakutan sampai-sampai tidak bergerak," ujar Kris, "Aku bahkan harus meneriakinya dua kali baru ia lari."

"Hmm..." Dio mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, "Aku jadi penasaran dengan power-nya. Apa mungkin dia telekinetic seperti Luhan hyung?"

"Entahlah," Kris mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Ah, ngomong-ngomong aku tidak melihat Kai." Kris melihat sekeliling ruangan dan benar saja si teleporter itu tidak terlihat dari tadi.

"Ah, tadi Yunho hyung menyuruhnya latihan teleportasi. Entah di mana dia sekarang," jawab Dio cuek sambil mengangkat bahunya. Baru Dio berkata seperti itu, tiba-tiba saja muncul kepulan asap tipis. "Panjang umur, dia sudah kembali," celetuk Dio.

Kepulan asap itu perlahan menghilang, memperlihatkan sosok Kai yang... "Kenapa kau lebam-lebam begitu?" tanya Suho bingung. Ya, saat ini tampak bekas memar berwarna kebiruan di pipi kiri Kai.

"Ah itu... Secara tidak sengaja aku teleportasi ke toilet perempuan dan ternyata ada Taeyeon noona di sana. Ia memukulku dengan pintu toilet."

Hening sejenak dan detik berikutnya dari ruangan itu terdengar tawa yang sangat keras.

.

E

X

O

.

'Blllbb.'

Sejumlah debit air itu terangkat membentuk bulatan yang cukup besar. Berputar-putar sesuai dengan arah jarum jam.

'Bwooossh!'

Mendadak semburan api menyerang bulatan air tersebut. Membuat bulatan air itu terpecah atas dua bagian. Melayang-layang dan mengambang. Namun sekali lagi muncul semburan api menyerang bulatan air. Bulatan air yang kini terbagi atas dua bagian itu bergerak ke sana kemari, menghindari dua semburan api yang terus menyerangnya. Hingga kemudian dua bagian air itu kembali menyatu, tetapi dengan cepat dua semburan api itu berputar mengelilingi sang air. Semakin lama semakin besar hingga air tersebut perlahan menguap dan menghilang.

"Yes!" Kris dan Chanyeol berseru bersamaan sambil melakukan toast. Merayakan kemenangaan atas pertarungan kecil melawan –air- Suho.

"Aish," gerutu Suho sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Saat ini grup EXO berada di lapangan, melatih power mereka. Namun dengan cara yang menyenangkan.

Dio tampak tengah mengepalkan tangannya ke arah segumpal tanah yang melayang. Ia menggerakkan kepalan tangannya dan segumpal tanah itu bergerak mengikuti pergerakan tangan Dio. Dan ketika Dio membuka tangannya, segumpal tanah itu terpecah-pecah menjadi gumpalan yang lebih kecil lagi. Dio lalu memukulkan tangannya ke tanah dan gumpalan-gumpalan tanah kecil itu jatuh.

Lain lagi dengan Chen, laki-laki bernama asli Kim Jongdae ini saling menghadapkan kedua telapak tangannya. Dan dari telapak tangannya tampak terhubung aliran petir yang stabil namun mematikan. Teknik ini Chen rasa lebih baik ketimbang ia menggunakan satu tangannya untuk memunculkan petir, karena dengan teknik ini Chen merasa lebih mampu mengendalikan petirnya tanpa khawatir tangannya akan terluka. Terima kasih kepada Lightning Controller, Shim Changmin, yang ia temui tadi.

Sedangkan Kai, ah entah di mana teleporter itu sekarang.

"Kris!" Laki-laki tinggi dengan rambut pirang keemasan itu menoleh ketika mendengar seseorang memanggilnya. Ia melihat Yunho melihat ke arahnya, "Ikut aku!" seru Yunho dari kejauhan. Kris mengangguk dan berjalan mengikuti Kris.

"Ada apa ya?" tanya Chanyeol bingung, entah ia bertanya pada siapa. Tampak sekumpulan api mengambang di atas telapak tangannya, Suho yang merasa melihat kesempatan langsung menggerakkan tangannya, menggerakkan airnya dan...

'Ceeeeshh...'

...mematikan api Chanyeol. "Yah! Suho hyung kau curang!"

-EXO-

"Ada apa hyung?" tanya Kris setelah ia sampai di hadapan Yunho.

"Ini tentang laki-laki yang kau bilang tadi, seperti apa wajahnya?"

"Eh?" Kris bergumam pendek. Ia mulai mengingat-ingat. Tidak terlalu jelas karena suasana saat itu gelap. Kris hanya bisa mengingat sepasang mata laki-laki itu yang ketakutan dan bibirnya yang gemetaran. Ah, menurut Kris dia punya bibir yang sangat bagus. Ketika Kris melihatnya, kesan pertama yang didapat Kris adalah... "Dia seperti panda."

"Aku sedang serius Kris," ujar Yunho dingin.

"M-mianhae hyung, aku tidak bisa mengingat persis wajahnya, tapi ia seperti panda."

"Apa dia gemuk?" tanya Yunho.

Kris menggeleng, "Badannya kurus tapi lumayan berisi dan tubuhnya tinggi, hampir setinggi Chanyeol."

"Lalu sisi sebelah mana yang membuatnya seperti panda?" tanya Yunho lagi sambil melipat tangan di dada. "M-molla," desis Kris, "Ketika melihatnya aku langsung teringat panda."

"Oh baiklah Kris Wu," Yunho memutar bola matanya bosan, "Nanti malam bawa aku ke tempat kau melihat laki-laki itu. Jika beruntung mungkin kita bisa bertemu dengannya."

"Ye, hyung."

.

E

X

O

.

Suasana malam itu di rumah grup EXO terdengar ramai. Semuanya dikarenakan televisi yang sedang menampilkan acara komedi, membuat member EXO tertawa keras. Apalagi Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Mereka semua baru saja menyelesaikan makan malam dan kini tengah berkumpul di ruang menonton.

"Sudah merasa lebih baik?" Kris meletakkan secangkir teh lemon hangat di depan Lay.

"Umm..." Lay mengangguk, seharian ini memang kepalanya terasa pusing luar biasa. Mungkin karena efek semalam dan juga dikarenakan daya tahan tubuh Lay yang tidak begitu bagus. "Maaf jadi merepotkan," gumam Lay pelan.

"Hmm... Gwaenchana." Kris mengambil posisi duduk di antara Lay dan Suho. Oh baiklah, Lay merasa demamnya naik. Ini selalu terjadi ketika Kris berada di dekatnya.

Oke, Lay akui dia menyukai Kris. Hebat sekali bukan? Mereka bahkan belum seminggu bertemu, tapi begitulah adanya. Lay merasa dirinya sangat konyol bisa menyukai orang begitu cepat, namun jika mengingat perhatian Kris padanya membuat Lay tidak bisa menahan perasaan.

'Ting nong.'

Bunyi bel pintu membuat perhatian Suho teralih. Laki-laki manis itu berjalan menuju pintu dan membukanya, ia mengernyit heran melihat Yunho berdiri di depan itu. "Yunho hyung? Ada apa?"

"Mana Kris?" Yunho bertanya langsung tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Suho. Kris yang secara tidak sengaja melihat ke arah pintu, segera bangkit dan berjalan menuju Yunho.

"Kita pergi sekarang," ujar Yunho. Kris mengangguk, ia mengambil jaket dari kamar dan pergi bersama Yunho. Tanpa disadari kedua orang itu, mereka mengacuhkan Suho yang kini menggaruk kepalanya bingung.

-EXO-

"Aku melihatnya di sini," ujar Kris. Saat ini ia dan Yunho berdiri tepat di jalanan di mana Kris melihat laki-laki panda –sebut saja seperti itu- kemarin. Dan juga di waktu yang tepat.

"Baik, kita tunggu saja." Yunho mengeluarkan rokoknya, ia mengapit rokok tersebut dengan kedua bibirnya. Ujung rokok itu terbakar dengan sendirinya.

"Apa Minoz akan muncul lagi?" tanya Kris. Sejujurnya dia sedikit takut kalau Minoz tiba-tiba saja muncul dan menyerangnya, terlebih Kris hanya sendiri dan dia tidak yakin Yunho mau membantunya jika Minoz datang dan menyerang.

"Mungkin," ujar Yunho santai, ia melepas rokoknya dan menghembuskan asap tipis.

Sekitar sepuluh menit lamanya mereka berdiri di sana, sampai kemudian Kris mendengar suara langkah kaki seseorang. Kris menoleh dan ia melihat seorang laki-laki berjalan. Lampu jalan di sana tidak terlalu terang, namun Kris yakin kalau laki-laki itu adalah si panda yang ia lihat kemarin. Terlihat dari postur tubuhnya.

"Itu dia?" tanya Yunho. Kris mengangguk tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari laki-laki itu.

Laki-laki itu berjalan mendekat, sesekali ia melirik ke arah Kris dan Yunho. Merasa aneh karena Yunho dan Kris menatapnya begitu intens. "Maaf," gumam Yunho ketika laki-laki itu mulai melewatinya.

"Apa?" Laki-laki itu berbalik dan kini Kris bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas. Satu kesimpulan Kris melihat wajah laki-laki itu adalah laki-laki itu seperti panda yang manis dan imut. Dan kemudian Kris merasa aneh sendiri dengan kesimpulannya.

"Boleh kami tahu namamu?" tanya Yunho sesopan mungkin.

Laki-laki itu bergantian menatap Yunho dan Kris dengan tatapan tidak nyaman. Bagaimana tidak, di malam hari di tempat yang sepi, dua orang laki-laki mendekat dan menanyakan namanya. Ia hanya bisa berharap semoga dua laki-laki ini tidak bermaksud jahat.

"Aku Tao. Huang Zitao," ujar laki-laki panda yang diketahui bernama Tao.

"Baiklah Tao. Aku Yunho dan dia Kris," Yunho mengenalkan dirinya dan Kris pada Tao.

"Apa mau kalian?" tanya Tao langsung ke inti.

"Aku hanya ingin bertanya, apa kau melihat semacam monster di tempat ini kemarin?"

Tao terlihat terkejut, matanya yang seperti panda sedikit membulat. Tentu saja Tao mengingat monster lalat yang mengerikan itu, juga seseorang yang melindunginya kemarin. "A-aku tidak lihat," gumam Tao. Kedua laki-laki di hadapannya ini pasti terlibat atau mengetahui tentang monster tersebut dan Tao memilih untuk tidak ikut terlibat.

"Jangan berbohong. Aku tahu kau melihat monster itu semalam," sergah Kris cepat. Tao tertegun sejenak, suara ini pernah ia dengan sebelumnya. "Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan," ujar Tao.

"Biar kujelaskan, Tao-sshi," ujar Yunho tenang, "Makhluk kemarin disebut Minoz, makhluk itu hanya bisa dilihat oleh pengguna power. Menurut Kris, kau melihat makhluk itu kemarin dan itu berarti kau adalah orang yang kami cari."

Tepat dugaan Tao. Orang-orang ini mengetahui sesuatu tentang monster-monster yang terkadang sering Tao lihat. Dan mungkin orang-orang ini juga mengetahui kenapa terkadang lingkungan di sekeliling Tao kadang-kadang berhenti. Namun begitu tetap Tao tidak mau terlibat dalam hal seperti ini.

"Maaf, kalian salah orang," gumam Tao datar. Ia beranjak pergi dari sana, tetapi tiba-tiba saja seseorang menahan pergelangan tangannya. Tao menoleh, orang bernama Kris itu memegang tangannya.

"Jangan berbohong! Aku tahu kau melihat monster itu semalam!" seru Kris.

"Aku tidak lihat!" balas Tao. Ia berusaha menarik tangannya dari genggaman Kris, "Lepas!" desis Tao.

"Tidak sampai kau jujur."

"Aku harus mengatakan apa? Aku tidak lihat! Aku tidak lihat!"

Yunho hanya bisa menghela napas melihat pertengkaran dua laki-laki tinggi. "Oke, oke, Kris sebaiknya kau jangan memak-" Yunho tidak mampu lagi melanjutkan ucapannya ketika mendadak jantungnya berdebar keras. Minoz berada di dekat mereka.

Kris menolehkan kepalanya ke berbagai arah. Dan matanya tertuju pada seorang gadis kecil yang berada di belakang mereka. "Hyung, apa mungkin itu..."

"Ya," sahut Yunho cepat. Matanya menatap tajam pada gadis kecil berkuncir dua yang tengah memegang lolipop.

"Lepaskan aku! Lepaskan aku!" Tao berseru keras sekaligus gemetaran. Kalau bukan karena kegiatan tambahan di sekolahnya, Tao tidak akan mau pulang malam-malam begini. Selalu seperti ini, jantungnya berdetak keras ketika melihat seseorang yang ternyata adalah monster.

"Kenapa? Kau takut? Takut?" Kris mencecar Tao dengan pertanyaan beruntun, "Kau takut karena kau merasakan aura monster itu kan? Lalu kenapa kau berbohong?"

Tao mulai panik. Terutama ketika matanya melihat kedua anak tangan perempuan itu memanjang seperti tentakel, belum lagi tangan Yunho yang mendadak terbungkus oleh api. Mendadak Tao menarik tangannya yang dipegang Kris dan menggigit keras tangan Kris.

"Yakh!" Kris reflek melepaskan tangannya dan Tao memanfaatkan moment itu dengan berlari sekencang-kencangnya. "Yah kau!" teriak Kris. Tidak ingin kehilangan Tao, ia pun ikut berlari mengejar Tao. Meninggalkan Yunho yang hanya bisa melongo.

"Yah tunggu!" Kris berusaha berlari secepat mungkin. Kendati kakinya panjangnya tapi tampaknya itu tidak terlalu membantu, Tao berlari sangat cepat. Kris melihat Tao berbelok di persimpangan depan. Kris ikut membelok namun sayang ia kehilangan jejak Tao. Akan tetapi suara pintu yang tertutup cepat menarik perhatian Kris.

"Jadi kau tinggal di situ?" gumam Kris sambil menatap sebuah rumah.

.

E

X

O

.

Kris berdiri tenang di lapangan tempat ia biasa latihan. Di depannya tampak dua bola api yang bergerak-gerak sesuai dengan ayunan tangannya. Kris hanya sendiri di sana, karena sekarang sedang jam makan siang maka member lain berada di kantin. Kris sendiri menyelesaikan makan siang lebih cepat dari yang lain.

"Kau di sini ternyata." Kris menolehkan kepalanya dan ia melihat Lay berjalan menghampirinya. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Lay.

"Oh, hanya melatih power-ku," jawab Kris singkat. Kris kemudian mengangkat tangannya membuat salah satu dari kedua bola api itu terangkat ke atas dan ketika Kris menjentikkan jarinnya, bola api itu berubah menjadi percikan-percikan, seperti kembang api.

Lay tersenyum simpul. "Kadang aku merasa iri denganmu," gumamnya pelan.

"Eh?" Kris menoleh kepada Lay.

"Tidak hanya kau, tapi juga yang lain. Kalian semua mempunyai power yang bisa digunakan untuk menyerang sekaligus melindungi diri sendiri. Sedangkan aku?" Lay berujar lirih sambil menatap telapak tangannya.

"Tidak apa, kami akan melindungimu," sahut Kris.

"Aku jadi merasa merepotkan orang lain. Aku ini memang tidak berguna ya? Kemarin saja belum apa-apa aku tertangkap dengan mudah. Aku ini bodoh sekali."

Kris menatap dalam ke arah sang Healer. Tangannya terangkat dan membingkai kedua pipi Lay. "Kau tahu?" ujar Kris serius sambil menatap ke kedua mata Lay, "Kau iri dengan kami semua, tetapi kami semua sangat membutuhkanmu. Kalau tidak ada kau mungkin kami akan mati cepat dalam pertarungan." Lay terperangah mendengar ucapan Kris, terlebih dengan sepasang mata yang menatapnya sangat tajam itu.

"Ehem." Suara deheman singkat, membuat Kris dan Lay tersontak. Reflek Kris melepas tangannya dari kedua pipi Lay. "Suho-sshi," gumam Lay pelan.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya Suho. Ia merasa bingung melihat posisi Kris dan Lay yang agak... errr... Intim?

"Bukan apa-apa," jawab Kris cepat. Suho mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Matanya menangkap wajah manis Lay yang memerah. Oke, Suho tahu ia telah mengacaukan suasana di sini. "Kris, Yunho hyung menunggumu di ruangannya," ujar Suho mengutarakan maksud kedatangannya.

"Yunho hyung?" Kris mengangkat alisnya, ada urusan apa sampai-sampai Yunho memanggilnya. Apa ada hubungannya dengan laki-laki bernama Huang Zitao itu? "Oh baik, terima kasih Suho," Kris menganggukkan kepalanya, ia kemudian pergi meninggalkan Lay dan Suho.

Lay menghela napasnya melihat punggung Kris yang berlari menjauh. "Err... Apa aku mengganggu kalian?" tanya Suho tidak nyaman.

"T-tidak," sahut Lay cepat.

"Begitu? Habisnya ketika aku datang kalian terlihat sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang penting."

"Tidak, sungguh." Lay menggeleng sambil tersenyum, memperlihatkan lesung pipit yang membuatnya tampak semakin manis. "Ah baiklah, aku harus pergi sekarang. Boa noona mengatakan akan melatihku hari ini," ujar Lay. Ia mengangguk di hadapan Suho dan berlalu pergi. Meninggalkan Suho dengan helaan napasnya.

-EXO-

"Hyung? Kau memanggilku?" Kris membuka pintu ruangan Yunho. Dilihatnya Yunho tengah berdiri di depan jendela dengan tangan terlipat di depan dada. Terlihat di depan Yunho, sepasang burung yang terbuat dari api bergerak-gerak bagaikan menari. "Ah, Kris." Yunho menoleh dan sepasang burung api itu lenyap begitu saja.

"Ini soal anak bernama Huang Zitao kemarin," ujarnya. Kris menganggukkan kepalanya. "Aku sudah meminta bantuan senior lain untuk mencari informasi apakah pernah dilakukan penyuntikan terhadap bayi bermarga Huang. Satu-satunya informasi yang didapat adalah bayi bernama Huang Eddison. Itu pun tersiar kabar bahwa bayi itu telah meninggal dunia."

"Mwo? Tapi aku yakin sekali kalau semalam itu ia benar-benar melihat Minoz. Aku memegang tangannya dan tangannya terasa gemetaran," sahut Kris.

"Aku juga merasa begitu. Jadi Kris, tolong selidiki anak ini. Senior yang lain..." Di tengah-tengah perkataan Yunho, tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara dering ponsel. Yunho segera merogoh ponselnya, ada panggilan ternyata. "Sebentar," ujarnya kepada Kris, Yunho kemudian berjalan menuju sudut ruangan dan menjawab teleponnya.

Kris menghela nafasnya. Tidak habis pikir kenapa laki-laki bernama Tao itu harus berbohong. Larut dalam pikirannya, tiba-tiba tatapan Kris tertuju pada sebuah pigura foto. Kris menaikkan sebelah alisnya, di foto itu terlihat lima orang laki-laki. Termasuk Yunho dan seorang laki-laki yang Kris rasa pernah lihat. Ah, itu senior Changmin kalau tidak salah. Tapi tiga orang lain Kris belum pernah melihat mereka.

"Nah Kris," suara Yunho mengalihkan perhatian Kris, "Jadi selidiki anak ini, senior lain merasa ini buang-buang waktu untuk menyelidiki anak yang tidak jelas. Kau bisa?"

"Tentu hyung. Lagipula aku sudah mengetahui tempat tinggalnya."

"Baguslah kalau begitu."

-EXO-

Malam ini Kris menyelesaikan latihannya di akademi lebih cepat, sekitar jam tujuh malam, sedangkan jam pulang untuk trainer akademi adalah sekitar pukul delapan. Kris sengaja karena setelah ini ia akan pergi ke tempat kediaman Tao. Kris tahu ia tidak akan bertemu Tao jam segini, tetapi setidaknya Kris ingin bertanya kepada keluarga Tao. Siapa tahu mereka mengetahui sesuatu.

Kris sedikit tertegun saat melihat kedai mie di depannya. Ia saat ini berdiri di depan rumah yang diduga sebagai tempat tinggal Tao dan ternyata rumah ini sekaligus kedai mie. Tidak berlama-lama, Kris segera melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kedai mie yang sederhana itu.

"Selamat datang," seorang wanita paruh baya menyambut kedatangannya. Kris menduga wanita ini adalah ibu Tao.

"Maaf, apa benar Huang Zitao tinggal di sini?" tanya Kris sopan.

"Tao? Ya benar. Anda siapanya ya?"

"Saya Kris Wu, teman Tao," balas Kris dengan sedikit kebohongan.

Wanita itu mengangguk-angguk, "Ah tapi Tao masih di kampusnya. Dia pulang sekitar jam sembilan atau sepuluh nanti."

"Kalau begitu boleh saya menunggu Tao di sini?"

"Tentu, tentu." Wanita paruh baya itu mempersilahkan Kris duduk di salah satu bangku yang ada di sana.

Kris menyapukan pandangannya ke seluruh kedai. Kedai mie ini tidak terlalu besar tapi juga tidak bisa disebut kecil. Ada enam buah meja dengan masing-masing empat kursi. Kendati kecil namun tempat ini bersih dan terasa nyaman. Saat ini kedai cukup ramai, empat meja penuh seluruhnya. Kris merasa heran karena ia tidak menemui seorang pekerja pun di sini, hanya ada ibu Tao dan wanita itu tampak kerepotan melayani pembeli.

"Ahjumma, mie-nya dua mangkuk," sepasang remaja yang baru datang duduk tepat di belakang Kris.

"Ne, ne tunggu sebenar," ibu Tao menyahut. Wanita itu mondar-mandir mengantar pesanan pelanggan. Kris merasa sedikit kasihan, ia kemudian berdiri dan menghampiri wanita paruh baya itu.

"Ahjumma biar aku bantu," ujar Kris.

"Ah tidak usah. Jadi merepotkan."

"Gwaenchana, aku juga bosan kalau hanya duduk diam saja," Kris bersikeras. Ia kemudian mengambil dua mangkuk dan mengantarnya ke pelanggan. Dan begitulah, Kris membantu dengan mengantarkan mangkuk mie ke pelanggan atau membawa mangkuk mie yang kotor ke tempat cuci piring. Meskipun kedai ini sederhana, tapi ternyata banyak juga pembeli yang datang.

'Trek.'

"Eh?" Kris sedikit heran saat Huang ahjumma –begitu pelanggan lain memanggil beliau- meletakkan semangkuk mie di hadapannya. "Aku tidak memesan," ujar Kris.

"Tidak apa, ini gratis. Sebagai rasa terima kasih karena kau sudah membantuku." Kris menganggukkan kepalanya, kebetulan sekali ia sedang lapar, terakhir Kris makan hari ini adalah saat makan siang tadi. Dan melayangi pembeli yang cukup ramai tadi membuat Kris semakin kelaparan. Saat ini kedai sudah sepi, sehingga Kris bisa makan dengan tenang.

"Aku sudah selesai, gamsahamnida," Kris mengangguk sopan setelah mangkuk mie-nya kosong, ia merasa sedikit malu menyadari kalau mangkuk mie-nya benar-benar kosong. Huang ahjumma hanya terkekeh kecil melihatnya.

"Mian ahjumma, apa Tao memang sering pulang malam?"

"Tidak juga," Huang ahjumma menarik kursi dan duduk di depan Kris, "Biasanya dia pulang jam tujuh, tetapi belakangan ini dia ada pelajaran tambahan sehingga sering pulang malam." Kris menganggukkan kepalanya. "Sebenarnya aku agak khawatir kalau Tao pulang malam," lanjut Huang ahjumma.

"Kenapa?"

"Yah memang Tao itu laki-laki, tapi aku cemas terjadi sesuatu dengannya. Tao selalu pulang dengan wajah ketakutan, tapi kalau kutanya ia tidak menjawab."

'Minoz.' Kris membatin dalam hati. Tidak salah lagi, Tao memang pengguna power.

"Ahjumma, apa ahjumma pernah melihat Tao melakukan hal-hal aneh? Seperti magic begitu."

"Eoh? Rasa-rasanya tidak ada yang aneh dengan anak itu," jawab Huang ahjumma. Kris hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Baiklah, ia bingung sekarang. Kris yakin benar kalau Tao adalah pengguna power. Tapi apa power-nya? Ketika bertemu Minoz tempo hari, ia tidak melakukan apa-apa. Dan kini ibu Tao pun mengatakan kalau tidak ada yang aneh pada putranya.

"Aku pulang." Suara seseorang terdengar dan mengalihkan perhatian Huang ahjumma dan Kris.

"Oh kau sudah pulang," Huang ahjumma tersenyum, "Ini ada temanmu. Baiklah, umma ke belakang dulu." Huang ahjumma pun berjalan meninggalkan Tao dan Kris.

"Kau yang kemarin kan?" ujar Tao setelah ia berhasil mengingat laki-laki berambut pirang di hadapannya ini.

"Ya," Kris mengangguk.

"Apa maumu kemari?"

"Urusanku masih sama seperti yang kemarin. Kau adalah orang yang kami cari."

Tao memutar bola matanya bosan. Ia kemudian meletakkan tasnya, dengan sedikit membanting. Ia berjalan ke depan Kris dan berkacak pinggang, "Aku sangat tidak mengerti apa mau kalian. Berapa kali kukatakan kalau aku tidak melihat apapun kemarin. Kenapa kau sangat bersikeras eoh?" seru Tao dengan nada ketus.

"Aku bersikeras karena kau berbohong!" Kris ikut berdiri dan menatap Tao dengan tajam, "Kau keras kepala sekali. Kenapa tidak kau katakan saja kalau kau memang melihat monster itu semalam? Kau adalah orang spesial, kau punya suatu kemampuan khusus!"

Tao tercengang untuk sekian detik, sebelum akhirnya ia membuang wajahnya dari Kris. Tao terlihat bingung dengan kata 'kemampuan khusus' yang Kris katakan. Kemampuan apa? Kemampuan melihat monster mengerikan itu? Atau kemampuan membuat sesuatu berhenti? Bagi Tao itu bukan kemampuan, itu kutukan.

"A-aku..."

"Tao, lihat aku." Tao membalikkan badannya dan betapa ia terkejut ketika melihat di atas tangan Kris tampak bola api kecil melayang-layang.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan...?"

"Ini disebut power," gumam Kris, ia melonjakkan tangannya sedikit ke atas, membuat bola api kecil itu terloncat dan kemudian melayang. Kris menjentikkan jarinya dan kemudian bola api itu menghilang. "Ada macam-macam power. Api, air, petir dan masih banyak lagi," ujar Kris, "Hanya orang-orang yang bisa melakukan power seperti ini yang bisa melihat monster bernama Minoz. Dan aku tahu kau bisa melihat monster itu semalam."

Tao terdiam sesaat. Ia memejamkan matanya erat, tubuhnya mendadak lemas dan terduduk di atas kursi. "Aku tidak mau lihat monster itu lagi..." ujar Tao lirih. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. "Setiap aku pulang malam, tiba-tiba saja jantungku berdetak keras dan tahu-tahu aku diikuti oleh monster yang sangat mengerikan." Bahu Tao perlahan bergetar, membuat Kris merasa iba.

"Dengar," Kris menepuk bahu Tao pelan, "Ada sesuatu dalam dirimu yang bisa menghentikan monster itu. Seperti aku yang bisa menggunakan apiku, kau pun juga pasti bisa melakukan sesuatu."

"Apa?" Tao mengangkat kepalanya cepat, "Aku tidak bisa mengeluarkan api, satu-satunya yang bisa kulakukan hanya membuat mereka tidak bergerak."

"Tidak bergerak? Apa maksudmu?"

Tao menghela nafas panjang. "Aku merasa aku dikutuk, terkadang jika aku menatap suatu benda yang bergerak aku bisa menghentikan benda itu."

Kris mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Maksudmu?"

"Seperti ini," Tao mengambil sebuah pulpen dari tasnya. Ia kemudian melempar pulpen itu ke atas dan Tao menatap pulpen yang tengah melambung itu dengan intens.

'Set.'

Mendadak pulpen itu berhenti di udara. Benar-benar berhenti. "M-mwo," desis Kris terkejut.

"Seperti itulah," dengan santai Tao mengambil pulpennya di udara, "Kalau dengan benda mati aku bisa menghentikannya dengan mudah. Tetapi tidak dengan monster-monster itu, aku hanya bisa membuat mereka berhenti beberapa detik saja sebelum akhirnya mereka kembali mengejarku." Tao menarik napas dan menghembuskannya perlahan, "Aku tidak pernah memberi tahukan ini pada siapa pun. Bahkan umma-ku pun tidak tahu tentang kutukan ini."

"Itu bukan kutukan," sahut Kris. Ia menarik senyum simpulnya, "Itu disebut power."

"Apa hal ini yang membuatku dikejar-kejar oleh monster itu?" tanya Tao.

"Ya, karena pada dasarnya Minoz tertarik pada pengguna power, seperti kau dan aku."

"Kalau begitu ini kutu-" Tidak sanggup meneruskan ucapannya, mendadak jantung Tao berdebar-debar keras. Sepasang mata pandanya membulat, ketakutan menari-menari di sana. "A-andwae..." lirih Tao lemah.

"Akan kutunjukkan bagaimana caranya menghadapi makhluk itu," ujar Kris sambil berdiri.

"T-tidak... Aku tidak mau..." Tao menggeleng-geleng.

"Sampai kapan kau mau menghindar eoh?" Dengan sedikit kasar Kris menarik lengan Tao dan membawanya keluar. Tao berusaha melepaskan tangannya, namun ketika matanya menangkap sosok wanita berjalan ke arahnya, sukses membuatnya seolah membeku.

Tanpa mengatakan apapun, Kris segera menarik tangan Tao untuk menjauh. Ia tidak bisa menghadapi Minoz di sini, salah-salah justru membakar kedai milik orang tua Tao. Sementara Tao tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Sesekali ia menoleh ke belakang dan memang wanita itu mengikutinya.

"Baiklah," Kris berhenti di sebuah tanah lapang yang sepi. Ia terengah-engah, begitu pula dengan Tao. Tao menoleh ke belakang, ia mengernyit heran. Tidak ada siapapun di sana. "K-kurasa dia sudah pergi," ujar Tao. Kris ikut menoleh ke belakang.

"GRAAAWWRR!" Mendadak terdengar suara auman yang sangat keras. Kris dan Tao tersentak, bersamaan mereka menoleh ke arah suara auman. Dan betapa terkejutnya mereka ketika melihat monster berwujud serigala raksasa dengan bulu hitam dan mata yang bersinar merah. Ditambah lagi gigi-gigi tajam terlihat tiap kali makhluk itu mengaum.

Makhluk itu meloncat, menerjang ke arah Kris dan Tao. Dengan sigap Kris langsung menghindar namun sedetik kemudian ia menyadari bahwa Tao sama sekali tidak bergerak. Dengan cepat Kris mengarahkan telapak tangannya ke arah monster tersebut, kontan bola api kecil meledak di sana. Membuat monster tersebut terkejut dan terjatuh.

Tapi Minoz itu segera bangkit, ia menoleh kepada Kris, menjadikan Kris sebagai sasarannya. Tahu dirinya akan mendapat serangan, Kris kembali menciptakan bola api yang lebih besar tepat di depan wajah monster tersebut. Minoz itu meraung kesakitan, hidungnya yang sensitif terbakar oleh api. Emosinya meningkat, dengan membabi buta monster itu menyerang Kris.

'Bugh!'

Tubuh Kris terjatuh terkena pukulan dari sang Minoz. Kris membuka matanya, ia melihat Tao meringkuk ketakutan pada pohon. "TAO! GUNAKAN KEMAMPUANMU! HENTIKAN DIA!" teriak Kris. Minoz serigala itu datang lagi, Kris yang kehilangan konsentrasinya sejenak tidak mampu bertindak saat monster itu mengangkat tubuhnya.

'Brugh!'

Kali ini tubuh Kris terlempar dan terhempas ke tanah. Bahunya terasa sakit luar biasa. Entah terkilir entah patah. Kris memukulkan telapak tangannya ke arah tanah dan kemudian muncul api yang menjalar ke arah kaki monster tersebut.

"GRAAAAAAGGHHH!" Minoz itu mengaum kesakitan saat kakinya terbakar. Dengan penuh amukan, ia berlari ke arah Kris. "Tao! Lakukan sesuatu!" teriak Kris.

Tao bukan tidak mau menolong Kris, ia terlalu takut. Bahkan untuk menatap ke arah makhluk tersebut dan menghentikan pergerakannya. Ia memang bisa melakukan apa? Menghentikan makhluk itu pun hanya sekian detik sebelum makhluk itu bergerak lagi.

"Aaargh!" Tubuh Tao tersentak mendengar erangan sakit dari Kris. Reflek ia menoleh dan sepasang matanya terkejut ketika melihat tubuh Kris tersungkur di atas lapangan, tampak lengannya berdarah terkena cakaran dari sang monster. Namun kondisi monster itu juga bukannya baik, ada luka bakar di beberapa bagian tubuhnya.

Minoz serigala itu mengangkat kakinya, berniat menginjak tubuh Kris yang tersungkur di bawahnya. Melihat itu Tao terkejut, reflek ia menggunakan powernya. Menghentikan telapak kaki sang monster yang hanya berjarak tiga senti dari tubuh Kris.

Kris menyadari Minoz itu berhenti, segera ia bergerak dari tubuh beku sang Minoz. Namun hanya beberapa detik sampai Minoz itu kembali bergerak. "Tao! Kembali hentikan dia!" seru Kris. Tao mengangguk gugup, kendati dia takut pada monster tersebut tetapi dia lebih takut jika Kris terluka.

'Tek.'

Monster yang tadinya berniat mencakar Kris kini kembali membeku. Tidak membuang waktu, Kris segera menempelkan satu tangannya ke atas tanah, alhasil semburan besar api keluar dari bawah kaki Minoz. Menghanguskan Minoz itu dalam sekejap.

'Brukk.'

Kris terduduk di atas lapangan. Nafasnya berebutan keluar dari mulutnya. Ini lebih melelahkan daripada Minoz sebelumnya, mungkin karena kali ini ia menghadapinya berdua dengan Tao. Tao berlari ke arah Kris, ia terkejut melihat tubuh Kris penuh dengan luka.

"M-maaf," gumam Tao lirih sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Kris menoleh dan tersenyum tipis. Ia sangat paham jika Tao sangat ketakutan. Kris mengangkat tangannya dan menepuk-nepuk kepala Tao, "Tidak apa, tidak apa," ujarnya lembut.

"Hiks... Hiks..." Tao tidak bisa menahan air matanya yang perlahan bergulir menuruni pipinya. Melihat sejumlah luka di tubuh Kris membuat Tao merasa sangat-sangat bersalah. Pasti rasanya sakit sekali. "M-maafkan aku... Hiks..."

"Aigoo, kenapa kau menangis? Aku masih hidup," Kris sedikit bergurau. Ia menundukkan kepalanya ingin melihat wajah Tao.

"Hiks, maafkan aku!" Tao tiba-tiba saja bergerak memeluk Kris namun langsung dilepasnya begitu mendengar Kris mengerang. "Eh eh?" Tao menunjukkan wajah polosnya.

"Bahuku kurasa terkilir," gumam Kris sambil memegang bahunya yang terasa ngilu.

Tao mengangguk. Ia kemudian mengusap air matanya, "Kajja, biar kuobati."

-EXO-

"Aish, apa yang kalian lakukan sampai dihajar preman eoh?" omel Huang ahjumma sambil mengobati lengan Kris yang terluka. Tao dan Kris tentu tidak bisa mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, mereka mengatakan kalau mereka baru saja dihajar preman.

"Kami tidak tahu umma, tiba-tiba saja dia mengikuti kami," ujar Tao dengan bibir mengerucut lucu. Ia melihat umma-nya melilitkan perban di lengan Kris yang terluka. Tao sendiri saat ini tengah mengompres bahu Kris yang terkilir dengan air dingin.

"Selesai," ujar Huang ahjumma. Tao kemudian meletakkan sebentar kantung berisi air dingin yang ia gunakan untuk mengompres, Tao mengambil kausnya dan membantu Kris memakainya. Tentu saja saat diobat tadi Kris tidak memakai pakaian alias bertelanjang dada.

"Setelah ini jangan melakukan hal-hal berat dulu. Kau perlu istirahat untuk memulihkan bahumu yang terkilir," ujar Huang ahjumma.

"Ne, ne," sahut Kris.

"Nah Tao, sekarang kau ambilkan bantal di lemari."

"Mwo? Untuk apa umma?"

"Untuk apa? Tentu saja untuk Kris. Dia tidak bisa pulang dengan kondisi seperti itu, jadi dia akan menginap di sini."

"A-apa?" seru Tao terkejut.

"Nah Kris, lebih baik kau menghubungi keluargamu. Atau kau ingin ahjumma yang melakukannya?"

"Tidak usah," Kris menggeleng, "Biar aku saja."

Huang ahjumma mengangguk. Ia membereskan peralatan untuk mengobati lengan Tao dan berjalan keluar kamar Tao. "Maaf jadi membuatmu repot," ujar Kris, ia tersenyum simpul pada Tao.

"Bukan masalah," jawab Tao sambil mengibaskan tangannya. Tao kemudian berjalan menuju lemari, ia mengambil sebuah kaus longgar dan kemudian tanpa sungkan Tao berniat melepas pakaiannya.

"Y-yah!" seru Kris tiba-tiba. Tao bingung dan menoleh pada sang flame controller, "Apa?" tanyanya dengan wajah yang amat sangat polos.

"K-kau kalau berniat ganti baju di sini bilang dulu, biar aku keluar," ujar Kris gusar.

Tao mengedip-ngedipkan mata pandanya, "Kenapa? Kukira kita sama-sama laki-laki."

"Memang sama-sama laki-laki, tapi... Aish," Kris menggerutu. Memang mereka sama-sama laki-laki, tapi kalau seperti itu terasa risih juga kan? Tao tadi berniat membuka bajunya, lalu apa dia juga akan membuka celananya di depan Kris? Anak ini benar-benar...

"Baik, baik, aku akan ganti di kamar mandi," ujar Tao akhirnya sambil membawa kausnya dan berjalan keluar kamar.

.

E

X

O

.

Kris tersenyum melihat nasi goreng yang mengepulkan asap tipis. Bau nasi goreng buat Huang ahjumma ini benar-benar menggugah selera. Ya, seperti yang diceritakan sebelumnya, semalam setelah menghubungi Suho Kris menginap di kediaman Huang. Dan dia tidur satu kasur dengan Tao. Meski Kris merasa sedikit tidak nyaman seranjang dengan laki-laki, tapi Tao tampak tidak keberatan. Entahlah. Kris merasa Tao itu sangat polos. Melebihi polosnya anak umur lima tahun.

"Aku harap sesuai dengan seleramu," ujar Huang ahjumma sambil tersenyum ramah. Kedai mie milik Huang ahjumma buka pukul dua belas siang. Di pagi hari beliau membereskan rumah dan menyiapkan bahan-bahan yang diperlukan, biasanya Huang ahjumma dibantu oleh Tao dan seorang pegawai yang datang pukul sepuluh. Hanya saja kemarin pegawainya sakit sehingga Huang ahjumma bekerja sendiri.

"Selamat pagi," Tao berjalan menuju dapur yang sekaligus ruang makan. Ia menarik kursinya dan duduk di samping Kris. Tao menoleh kepada Kris, ia melihat Kris kesulitan makan dengan tangan kiri. Maklum saja, bahu yang terkilir adalah bahu sebelah kanan dan Kris merasa kesulitan melakukan aktifitasnya setelah bangun tidur tadi.

"Sini biar aku suapi," tawar Tao sambil mengambil piring dan sendok Kris. Huang ahjumma sedikit melongo, oh dia baru ingat kalau bahu kanan Kris terluka.

"Tidak usah," Kris menolak. Merasa sangat merepotkan Tao, padahal Tao juga harusnya sarapan.

Alis Tao menyatu di tengah, dia kesal, "Kau ini benci padaku eoh?" seru Tao tiba-tiba membuat Huang ahjumma menatap bingung dua pemuda tinggi di depannya, "Tadi pagi aku menawari untuk membantumu mandi, kau menolak. Aku mau membantumu memakai baju, kau juga menolak. Dan sekarang aku mau menyuapi, kau juga menolak. Kau ini kenapa sih?" cerocos Tao tanpa henti membuat Kris melongo.

Memang tadi pagi Tao menawarkan beberapa bantuan padanya dan Kris bukannya tidak mau menerima bantuan dari Tao, hanya saja... Hey! Bisakah anda membayangkan seorang Kris Wu dimandikan oleh Huang Zitao? Bagi anda (dan juga saya) mungkin sangat menyukainya, tapi tidak bagi Kris. Oh God, bahkan Kris malu berganti pakaian di depan laki-laki lain, apalagi jika ia telanjang.

Dan bagaimana reaksi Huang ahjumma. Wanita paruh baya itu nyaris pingsan mendengar ucapan polos anaknya. Tidak heran seluruh pelanggan di kedai mie selalu memanggil Tao dengan sebutan Tao-er. Di mana di China, panggilan seperti itu biasa digunakan untuk memanggil anak kecil. Yah seperti definisi '-chan' di Jepang.

.

E

X

O

.

Huang Zitao mendongakkan kepalanya menatap gedung tinggi di depannya. Semalam sebelum mereka tidur, Kris sudah menceritakan tentang ini. Tentang power, tentang bagaimana mereka mendapatkannya dan tentang SM Akademi. Tao sendiri sebenarnya tidak yakin ingin bergabung dengan mereka.

"Kenapa melamun?" Kris yang sudah beberapa langkah di depan Tao berbalik, ia menemukan Tao hanya berdiri diam.

"Oh ne," Tao mengangguk dan mengikuti Kris memasuki gedung tersebut.

"Oh Kris!" Kris mengangkat sebelah alisnya ketika tiba-tiba saja Kai muncul di hadapannya. Tampak asap tipis di sekitar Kai. "Siapa dia?" tanya Kai bingung melihat Tao. Sementara Tao terkejut setengah mati, kemunculan Kai yang tiba-tiba membuatnya sangat terkejut. Tanpa sadar Tao memegang lengan Kris kuat. "Oh, apa aku membuatmu terkejut?" ujar Kai sambil tersenyum simpul.

"Namanya Tao, dia adalah pengguna power."

"Jinjja?" Kai tersenyum lebar. Ia kemudian menghilang lagi dan mendadak muncul di hadapan Tao. "Woaa...!" Tao terkejut, reflek ia bersembunyi di balik punggung Kris. "Aku Kai, teleporter. Apa power-mu?"

"Belum tahu," jawab Kris. Kris dan Tao, serta Kai kemudian berjalan menuju ruangan mereka. Berbeda dengan kedua temannya, Kai menggunakan power-nya. Menghilang kemudian muncul lagi, sekalian ia melatih power-nya. Tao yang mulanya sedikit takut, kini mulai kagum melihat Kai.

Mereka sampai di ruangan, semua member berada di sana dan mereka mengalihkan tatapan mereka pada Kris dan Tao. Tao sedikit risih, semua orang memandangnya membuat ia merasa tidak nyaman. "Oh, dia yang kau bilang kemarin itu?" tanya Suho. Kris mengangguk, ia kemudian berjalan ke arah Lay dan meminta Lay menyembuhkan bahunya.

"Mari kita lihat power-mu!" seru Baekhyun riang, ia memeluk lengan Tao dan menyeret Tao mendekati papan dengan dua belas simbol. "Tempelkan tanganmu di sana dan alirkan power-mu," ujar Baekhyun memberikan instruksi.

Tao menarik sebelah alisnya. Ia mengikuti apa yang Baekhyun instruksikan, Tao menempelkan tangannya di papan tersebut dan mengalirkan power-nya. Hening sesaat, member lain tampak mengantisipasi simbol apa yang akan berpendar.

"Yeeiy!" Baekhyun berseru riang, "Selamat datang **Time Controller**!"

.

E

X

O

.

Laki-laki berwajah tampan itu berdiri di sebuah ruangan khusus, ia bertelanjang dada dengan aliran listrik mengelilingi tubuhnya. Aliran listrik itu bertambah kuat seiring dengan laki-laki itu yang menambah power dari dalam tubuhnya. Listrik yang cukup kuat untuk membunuh ribuan manusia dalam sekejap. Dan ruangan ini memang di-design khusus untuk menahan power-nya.

"Changmin-ah." Terdengar suara seorang wanita dari loudspeaker yang menempel di sudut atap ruangan. Loudspeaker itu di-design sedemekian rupa sehingga tidak terpengaruh oleh listrik yang dihasilkan oleh Shim Changmin, sang Lightning Controller.

"Boa noona?" Changmin menggumam pelan. Ia mematikan power-nya dan mengambil sebuah headphone mini, kemudian menempelkan headphone itu di telinganya. Seorang senior biasanya tidak mengganggu senior lain yang tengah latihan, kecuali ada sesuatu yang benar-benar penting.

"Ya noona?" Changmin berkomunikasi melalui headphone mini-nya.

"Frozt sudah ditemukan."

"Mwo?"

**-EXO/TBC-**

**Curcol pojokan author**

Maaf buat lama apdet~ Soalnya kemarin laptop Cezzie rusak jadi mesti diperbaiki dulu~

Eh? Eh? Entah kenapa Cezzie merasa enggak puas dengan chapter ini~ Rasanya ada yang kurang, tapi udah bolak balik Cezzie edit tetap aja~ Cezzie memutuskan untuk menggunakan pair TaoRis ^^ Tapi KrAy tetap ada kok :D Cuman ending-nya Kris sama Tao :3

Makasih banget buat review sebelumnya :D Chapter ini di-review juga yaa ^^

#bbuing-bbuing#


End file.
